Destinies Entwined
by YamotoBlade
Summary: AU. Harry needs help and understanding, he finds that in someone and much more. Warning: HBP spoilers, violence, Dark Magic, Charactor lesser ones Death, Evilish Harry. Powerful Harry. M for safety. A God will be born.
1. Paradise Lost and Fallen Stars

**Paradise Lost and Fallen Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Just this wonderful story.

**Parseltougue/spells**

"Speech"

Little whinging in surrey was an average suburban town (is it a town?) were normal people lived. Anything different was frowned upon and if you were to look for something exciting then you would be thinking of London or some other big place. After all big things happen in big places, nom exceptions. But you would be wrong.

In little whinging there live a boy who was different. This boy was far from regular. For he was not normal, he was different. He was Harry Potter, he was a wizard. And this is were his life turns from a childhood of pain and suffering to one of happiness.

He had grown up to a height of 5,8 feet, his raven locks untameable hid his rather unusual scar which was shaped as a lightning bolt. He wore black glasses over dead emerald eyes that were once so beautiful and captivating but now were filled with grief and misery, with the horrors no one should ever face as memories who could blame him for having lost his happiness……

Harry had returned from Kings Cross station four days ago. The Durslays had left him a lone for fear of the Order's threats.

Harry lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of his future, soon he would become seventeen and be of age, never again would he have to live in this personal hell any longer. For he had never known love here, the Durslays had mentally neglected him. Calling him a freak, but what really made him angry was that they didn't even try to take advantage of having a wizard in the house. They hadn't asked him if he could conjure them money or anything, so blinded by the prejudices that they hated they're own kin.

He thought of all that had happened over the last few weeks Harry thought. Albus Dumbledore was the greatest man Harry had ever met was dead. Harry was having problems dealing with the demise of Albus. Everyone that stood in the way of him and Voldemort's encounters died; first his parents, then Cedric, then Sirius and now Albus. His greatest protector had fallen and he know the death toll would only continue if nothing else. Because of his compassion he had put everyone in danger. He would change all that even if that meant he would neglect all his friends and family. He would become distant to save them. He would slaughter all that got in his way. No mercy.

If there was any one that Harry hated as much as Voldemort it was Severus Snape, the most twisted man who couldn't let old grudges go. He was a servant of Voldemort and the killer of Dumbledore. Harry would loved to strangle the life from him but he was a mediocre wizard compared to him.

Harry had realised that he had to stop relying on others to help protect save and fight for him. He had his own destiny to fulfil, this was his task alone. To do this he would have to grow and become more powerful and the only way to do that is to use dark magic as well. He would have to train and become the most powerful person on earth.

The silly prejudices against Dark magic were just made by the ministry to control the people. Magic is not evil, it is the caster's will which corrupts the magic. After all it was Tom who said "There is no such thing as good or evil, just power and those too weak to us it." Albus Dumdldore was at the same level as Voldemort and yet he loses because he will not use dark magic, were as Tom uses both types of magic, but mostly dark magic. That is why he has done so well.

He made a promise to himself that he would not be tainted by the temptation of extreme evil. He would never harm the innocent. He would never stoup to Toms level, never! Except to torture all his enemies of course.

His top priority now is to learn all he can and gain power by all means necessary, everyone was a pawn to be used (he didn't realize it but he was going to prove himself wrong very soon) to gain the world. He was no ware near good enough to get the remaining Horcruxes, and he had to first gain the strength before he could take the life of the creature who had robbed him of happiness.

Getting up from his bed he strode to his window looked out at the stars. He wished for a happier life were the ones he loved would not keep dieing in vain, he would stop Riddle and end the ministry's corruption. He saw a bright star and was enchanted by it. "So beautiful, I just wish my life was better." The bright star fell.

**Scene Change**

The night air was warm and the sounds of a large party could be heard. It was in the south of England a wizarding party raged, but this no ordinary party (for wizards that is), it was a dark wizards ball.

The Deatheaters had gathered at their lord's lavish mansion (acquired from a noble) that rivalled Malfoy manor. A large party with food, drinks and teen girls (all captured in raids) all courtesy of the Dark Lord in celebration of Dumdldores death. The Dark lord had been joyous (yes, he really hated Albus enough to actually be happy), no torturing of any Deatheaters, not even Wormtail (to his own surprise), all the deatheaters drank, eat and relaxed for they knew that their master's happy mood would soon change.

A certain lonely Deatheater sitting on a balcony. Removing her hood she turned her cold calculating amethyst eyes to watch the dark wizards dance in rhythms that were truly sinful. How she envied them for there happiness.

She was miserable, after the events of the department of mysteries incident, Voldemort had raped tortured and beat her violently to punish her. After which he had demanded she become his lover (more plaything actually) and with no other choice she agreed.

He had used his advanced knowledge to turn her back to the Hauntingly beautiful form of her twenties, gone were the haunted eyes and gaunt body, instead there was a feisty and (sometime saucy) arrogant eyes of an aristocrat. Her hair once again was as soft as silk, perfect and made all men lust after her. Perfect cheekbones and a well rounded body, she was a goddess on earth. Bellatrix Black was reborn.

But looks are not everything and she was miserable, with her husband was dead, (died in azkaban) and her master who she had once thought a god of perfection was using her like an animal, she had been taught that all muggles were animals and that is why she hated them. This is why she served him, a creature of great power who would help her cleanse the world of animals. But now she was wondering who the real animals were.

She was all alone now. Bella knew that her master didn't love her, yet she was still sad. She had given herself to a monster and now she saw it, she remembered Sirius who loved her and tried to turn her back to the light, never before had she lamented his death, even if it was an accident.

She gazed at the stars. One star caught her attention, it was far brighter than the rest, "So beautiful, I wish I had a love." She wished. The star fell.

**Scene Change**

Lord Voldemort was in bliss, he had conquered his greatest nemesis (Snape actually done it but no one would dare correct him) and then without a leader the Order would break. The ministry would soon follow and finally he would be crowned emperor over all. "The muggles and wizards alike will worship me hha ahha aahh!" The dark lord drank some vintage wine and drifted off.

**Dream Scene**

The usual dreams about torture and him ruler of the world were wonderful, but then it all started to change. The sky became crimson, the air ice cold, his mansion (mentioned before) burned to the ground. Deatheaters running everywhere, most getting shot in the back. Who would dare to attack them? Making his way towards the blasts he saw a hooded figure mercilessly killing his followers, and then he saw himself, coming to duel the enemy. The battle raged on, both sides using powerful enchantments, neither giving up. Then it happened, the figure cast a cuastous (sp) curse, the spell slammed into the dream Tom and suddenly Tom himself started to feel the pain.

**Dream Scene End**

The dark lord screamed in agony as he felt something powerful would soon awaken. He would crush this power before it became a threat, nothing could stop him. He was immortal. He called drank some of the remaining wine before falling into a peaceful slumber, "This will be dealt with soon enough," he spoke his last words cruelly.

That night two of the most unlikeliest people in the world are all alone, soon that will all change. Soon their destinies would entwine.

(A/N: The chapters will get longer and yes they will get better. But I need some feed back, also the pairings are: Harry/Bellatrix, Ron/Hermine, Tonks/lupin so far. Please review!)


	2. The Book of Shadows

**The Book Of Shadows**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Warning: This chapter has Blood and gore, look for 'BaG' 

Voldemort summoned his inner-circle of loyal Deatheater. He contemplated telling them abort the dark figure, but decided against it if word got out about a potential threat to his regime, then he may lose some temperamental allies. No, he would fortify his army and complete his conquest first. He would cross that bridge at the time, regaining himself he looked at his servants.

His inner-circle, Snape, Lucius, Crabb, Goyle, Bellatrix and Wormtail were among them. The best, brightest ( ok definitely not wormtail, he's only there to amuse the Dark Lord, not unlike a Jester) and most cruel of the death eaters. They were the elite and lieutenants of his Dark Order.

"My lord you called us," Lucius Drawled. He hadv escaped azkaban last night and had been 'enjoying' a slave girl (he only married Narcissa for more wealth) and was understandingly 'upset'. Tom got up and strolled around, he loved this as for when he passed it scared them shitless (especially Wormtail).

"Yes, I have a new mission for all of you. You are to go and bring me.. Harry Potter Milord," Lucius interrupted. For they had all when to find and kill Harry, to no such luck. "No! Lucius, **crucio**." Lucius' screams echoed through the chamber, most winched at the howls of agony. " How dare you presume to interrupt me, and to knew what I'm thinking." Tom ended the curse and returned to his seat. Beside Potter means nothing to me anymore, he is a weakling, no threat.

Then as if it nothing had transpired, he continued. "You are to bring me a very powerful book, 'The Book Of Shadows.' DO NOT EVEN TRY TO READ IT, for it is written in parseltongue." He glared at them all. Before my reign was untimely cut sort 16 years ago, I found this object, but was unable to get to it, until recently. I have discovered a way to acquire my prize. Now with that fool Dumbledore dead there is no one to stop me, I can finally unleash it dark magic to conqueror this world. Lucius and Snape will lead the team, failure is not an option!" Dark Eyes spoke of Death to them if they failed. "You will leave in 2 days. Now leave me, Lucius and Snape stay, I will teach them the incantation to break the seal.

**Scene Change**

"Dam, that man is an asshole," Bella fumed. "He and I are through , that bastard doesn't even care about me, hell he must be gay, yeah he's definitely gay!" Bella stormed off. She needed a man with commitment, not some jerk looking for a quick fuck!

"Bella, you alright, you seem down." Turning around she found Narcissa, her anger diminished, Cissy always was so caring. "Cissy, naw, I'm just tired is all." Narcissa studied her sister, "It's just you don't seem yourself."

"What are you doing here anyways Cissy?" Changing the subject Bella asked. Deciding to drop it Cissy indulged her little sister. "I'm waiting for Lucius, were is he?" Bella smilled, "He's in a briefing by the Dark Lord. He, me and the others are going on a very important mission." "Oh! When are you leaving?" Cissy seemed interested. "In 2 days." "Well then, I have a idea you need to loosen up, how about we go to this sexy new nightclub, I have a pair of glamour rings (they change your appearance, like an illusion) and we'll have a ball." "I'd like that!" Bella smiled, 'maybe I can get a new lover.'

**Scene Change/Dream Start**

Harry took some time to release that he was not in his regular Voldemort tortures for pleasure dreams, but this was strange, he was in a graveyard with a burning mansion, this was Tom's house. If that was creepy enough then he was not ready for what was in the garveyard. Corpses littered the ground. He found several death eaters that he recognised, Lucius who looked like he had his heart removed, Snape with several holes through him a (he found him with a lot of difficulty) broken Wormtail, ravaged and torn to pieces. This was horrific.

Then he notices flashing lights , spells, running up the slope to the Riddle Manor, he saw a battle between Tom and a Black figure. They sent powerful spells and curses at each other. The creature and Voldemort seemed to be equal. The creature then went on the offensive dominating the battle, Tom had only enough time to block each spell. Breaking through Tom's defences he sent a crucio at Tom, it hit him, it actually hit him! It began to torture Tom, taunting him and laughing at him.

(A/N: This is the bit Voldie missed when he woke from the pain).

The thing stopped the curse….why! Tom got up weakly, the curse had damaged him, they resumed the battle again with Tom serious and him laid back, he was toying with Tom! The thing was using magic Harry had never seen before. Harry had never seen a more intense battle. Tom used a powerful red flame, the thing countered by using an ice shield, Tom used crucio, it deflected it and summoned lightning from his hands, Tom just managed to block. Both Harry and Voldemort were shocked at this. Then both fired spells at each other…**WAKE UP…..WAKE UP NOW YOU FREAK!**

**Dream End**

Harry woke up with a start, he been having a dream about Voldemort, but it wasn't connected to torture. Before he could ponder this further a meaty hand wrenghed him from the bed, turning him to meant his purple faced his Uncle dearest, "Eh, ..Hello uncle…." His uncle was fuming, "**your Aunt has called you 20 times. Boy now get your lazy ass down stairs now!"** Harry made his way downstairs, 'they will pay for the way they treated me' he thought darkly.

A/N: Well that's another chapter done. Keep reviewing.


	3. Happy Holidays

**Happy Holidays**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_Parseltougue_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Harry made his way down the stairs, 'it's not fair', 'should I slave for these…people all because I 'm a wizard, they call me freak.' He knew that he would get his vengeance and reap their tears.

"Move freak, get your filthy little ass downstairs now, cook our breakfast, and if I see that it's even slightly burnt then I'll break you!" Harry new that Uncle would not hesitated to beat him for he had many a bruise from punishments that he supposedly done wrong. At first he was shocked by this, but now he accepted it, on the outside that is. Inside he was seething from this treatment. If he could (but can't with the blasted underage sorcery detector in place, just another reason to hate the ministry) he would show them what true suffering is, this brought a smirk to his face.

"What the HELL ARE YOU SMILING AT BOY?" Screamed a purple faced Uncle Vernon. "Nothing Uncle, nothing" answered Harry. He was going to have to stop daydreaming during chores, scolding himself for nearly letting the toast burn, 'I wish I could make them burn.'

Just then Dudley, his 'dearest' cousin waddled in it was a miricle he could get through the door! Seeing his 'favourite punching bag' he came over and slapped Harry on the back, "how's my favourite cousin?" Harry was furious for he had dropped the perfect breakfast he had made, he didn't want any beatings today but sadly fate must have got a sadistic pleasure from seeing Harry suffer. "BBOOYY!" yelled Vernon. The last thing he thought before Vernon got up started pounding him to death was 'I'll kill him for this, I'll kill them all!'

**Scene Change **

Ron and Hermione were confused, they had send my a letter to Harry but he hadn't responded. They sat together in the Burrow's living room talking about the possibilities of why Harry was ignoring them. "Why is he doing this, he must still be miserable over Dumbledore's death, they were so close poor Harry." sighed Hermione. "Harry might not even have got our letters, the ministry and all getting to them first." Ron suggested.

Hermione sat pensive thinking hard, 'what's wrong Harry?' Ron knew not to interrupt her during this so he lay back and thought of what had happened so far in their summer.

Paying their final respects to Dumbledore, he remembered seeing Harry kneeling before the tomb it was a hard sight to see. Soon only Harry remained at the tomb, Hermione was right they were close. Returning home no one talked no even Fred and George, they had all left to be alone. Hermione had arrived later that night and was welcomed, she was suffering just as much as the rest of us. Ron knew one thing was certain, he would kill Draco Malfoy for what he had done, no matter what.

Hermione was remembering the night the death eaters attacked Hogwarts, how she had let Snape go, if only she had known. She then remembered the tragic day of Dumbledore's Funeral. She remenber Umbrigde, that bitch! She hated her, and that bastard of a minister Rufus Scrimigger, people like that didn't deserve to be there, they felt no remorse. She like so many others hated the ministry and it's machinations, the day that Voldemort destroys the ministry will be a day of clensing, destroying the tainted and corrupt officials. She too remembered seeing a broken Harry, how his once beautiful and sparkling eyes were so lifeless , poor Harry.

"Look Hermione I think we should help Harry, he needs us." Ron said. "Yes Ron your right, we have to help Harry or God knows what trouble he'll get into." Hermione agreed.

**Scene Change**

Ginny lay on her bed thinking of the day of Dumbledore's burial, the day Harry dumped her.

Ginny watched as Harry sat at the foot of the tomb broken walking up to him she tried to comfort him. "Harry.. Look I know it hurts but please don't do this to yourself, Dumbledore wouldn't want this, I don't what this." Harry looked at her and then got up. "Look Ginny, I'm tired of what other people want and I'm sick of losing those dear to me, everyone I love will die and I can't let that happen. It's over Ginny!" It took a few moments for this to register for Ginny by the time she did he was going to the castle, turning to face her he stated, "I walk alone!"

Ginny sighed, she was heartbroken yet she understood, Harry had to walk alone in his cruel life, a mere weapon against the dark lord. She knew that she could not spend all her time feeling sorry for herself, no she would try to help Harry,. Getting up she went in search Ron and Hermione, they could help her.

**Scene Change **

Draco sat in a comfy chair in his master's mansion, had wanted to be at Dumbledore's funeral, but he knew it was too dangerous, he was ranked at public enemy number 5 for what had happened at hog warts. He really regretted it, he was just looking out for his family. But the more he tried to convince himself the more he knew it was his fault. 'I killed Dumbledore, I killed Dumbledore.' He had let the deatheaters in, he had disarmed Dumbledore, leaving him at Snapes mercy. He was guilty. He remembered what had happened when Snape had apparated them to Lord Voldemort's hidout.

The doors open into Tom's Chambers, "Master I have come to you with very important news," Snape said. "Oh! And what of this grave news," he seemed irritated. "Albus Dumbledore is died, the plan worked." It took Tom mere moments degist this, to say that he was shocked was an understatement, he had conceived this place in order to destroy the Malfoys but the little shit actually pulled it off. From shock happiness followed, it had worked. "Excellent.. Come forward Draco." Voldemort Drawled. Draco made his way towards his master, and bowed. "Hold out your arm boy," Tom continued. Draco obeyed and showed the world his Dark Mark. He felt a searing pain as his master called his death eaters. When the last one arrived, Voldemort got their attention. "My followers a great event has happened I am suppending all plans and activities and am throwing a Large party for all Deatheaters!" Everyone cheered at this and went the noise lessened he continued. "Tell every Deatheater to come to my manor to celebrate **the day Dumbledore died**." Everyone cheered again and then left. "Well done draco you have truly pleased me, you shall be rewarded when the time comes now leave me." Before he left he heard his Lord plan to break his men out of Azkaban.

Draco was in the first time of his live feeling remorse. 'What have I done?' Just then he felt the horrible pain that meant only one thing, his master was calling him. He got up and warily made his way to his master todat would not be a good day.

A/N: The Chapters are getting longer.


	4. A Chance Meeting

**A Chance Meeting **

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. YES THIS IS THE CHAPTER WERE THEY MEET. Warning funny bashing of the stupid characters like Fudge. 

_Parseltougue_

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Bellatrix was excited, being out of the manor and going to parties really revitalized her, she never felt more alive! Saying goodbye to Narcissi (she knew Cissy was cheating on Lucius, but never told for she detested the man) she made her way around. This new place 'The Devil's Pact' was fun, with the glamour ring on she could walk around and flirt with who ever she soul desired. The men are here HOT! Grabbing a drink she sat herself at a table and relaxed.

Looking around she saw some of the most unlikely people in the world in a place like this. Rufus Scrimmager, our dear minister was seating hand in hand with Cissy. "Now that I'm off work I can spend more time with your darling." Rufus drawled. This made Cissy smirked, "Oh Rufus this is so sweet of you, I missed you with all those raids" In a put on voice. This continued for some time until Bella had to leave, "My God even Lucius was a better man than that, hell any other man would be!"

She was also jealous, everyone even Rufus had a woman, that made her think of her past relationship with the Dark Lord. But if that was love then she was better single.

"Master you sent for me?" Asked a truly terrified Bella she had seen the results of his bad moods. Turning around 2 blood red eyes so callous and cruel, the smile was not a kind nor did it reach his eyes. "Yes my sweet Bella (he only called her that when he was in a particularly sadistic mood) for I'm in a awful bad mood and I'm sure you can entertain me." He loved it when she realised what was about to happen but knew also not to resist, he advanced on her. Wand raised.

Such chilling memories, causing her to shiver, those memories were better left alone. She took of venturing to find more things to blackmail people with. Getting up she found were her dear sister was.

There was the minister's lap dog Patrick (or was it Peter) talking with a girl at Draco's school Pansy was it? And old Cornelius Fudge was...….kissing DoloresUmbridge. She wished she had a camera. Smirking to herself she made her way to the dance floor time for some fun.

**Scene Change**

Harry had decided to start his training the next day but for today he was going out for a good time. The Durslays loved to see the back of him and when he asked to leave they practically through him out.

Before Harry left he had found and removed the tracker on him that the order used. Walking down the street he knew he had been lucky that it been Dung on Guard Duty and had easily slipped by him.

Continuing down the street he felt it save and called the night bus, arriving right on time Stan opened the doors. A/N: Warning, I cannot do an accent to save myself.  "Well Hello there Neville where are you going at this time a night?" Stan Smiled. "Well Stan I've had a crap summer and **need to have some fun if you know what I mean**." Harry stressed. Smirking knowingly Stan bend down and whispered, "Look I'm not supposed to know about this but a new very interesting club in Nocturn Alley, The Devil's Pact' that's opened up you'd wouldn't have trouble getting in if you have a big enough gold sack, **if you know what I mean**." Stan smirked. Smiling Harry asked if Stan could give him directions and bring him to the leaking caldron. "That'll be 9 sickles and welcome to the Kightbus."

**Scene Change**

The Order of the Phoenix gathered at a important meeting Alaster Moody silenced them. After Dumbledore's Death he had taken over. "We are at a critical part of this war, our enemy is moving to secure a vital part of his power, The Book Of Shadows. With this power he will be unstoppable, we must stop him at all costs. Fortunately Dumbledore told me of the location of this Dark Book." With Dumbledore dead the book is no longer save.

"But I mean if Dumbledore couldn't get to the book then how could we, not even you know who could before." Tonks asked hopefully.

"Dumbledore couldn't get to it because only evil or tainted people can, so to protect it he put up his strongest enchantments to stop Him from getting it." Moody explained. He continued on.

" We'll leave in one day, prepare yourselves, Albus told me it is well protected and that only strong enough wizards or witches will be needed. So this is what will happen, Tonks, Remus, Arther and…." Just then Dung burst in looking gaunt and frantic, " It's ..Harry… Potter.. .he's… he's gone!"

**Scene Change**

Arriving there at the Leaky Caldron he entered the tavern and sneaking past a drunken Tom (the landlord) entering Diagon Alley. Fishing out his invisibility cloak he wandered the empty streets of Diagon alley and Nocturn Alley, before coming to the place.

The guards looked tough and he doubted that without his cloak he wouldn't have managed this. Throwing a stunning spell at the both from behind this was great to have a invisibility cloak. Entering the place he removed his cloak and made his way to the bar, Dumbledore had taught him a useful charm, the illusions mortix charm A/N: my name for it, he remembered it fondly.

The Orphanage Pensive Memory had finished and Harry had asked Dumbledore that spell he had used to trick the lady. Dumbledore had searched his eyes and had told him he would teach him it the next time he was here.

Before the next time he had told Dumbledore who had forgotten to keep his word and he grudgingly taught him the spell. "Harry this spell is strong it will show the person on a blank peace of scroll what you want them to see and I will you not to do any evil with it not to give into temptation." Dumbledore explained. Harry the next day had been practicing on Ron and later on Hermione, showing them a list of notes from a book and them removing the spell. Hermione had been convinced it was a concealing charm and spent the next day trying to unlock it's 'hidden knowledge.'

Harry had to smile at that, but he linger on his friends, no longer this was not the time. He used the charm to prove his legal right of eighteen years of age and bought a fire whisky. Going to a table he saw Rufus Srimmager and that woman, Dolores Umbridge, it took all his will and patience not to kill them, oh how he hated the ministry, 'I make sure that it burns to the ground' Harry thought 'Mark my words.'

Not wanting to disturb anyone he sat down at a table, hiding in the shadows drinking his Firewhisky. Just then a hot woman came back from the dance floor, and Harry couldn't take his eyes of her. Taking a seat beside him, he secretly thanked that she didn't notice her. She began looking around her for any one there, and took off her ring. She then changed into …Bellatrix Leastrange.

To say that Harry was shocked, here was Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirus' murderer, at his table. Quickly recovering he poked his wand into her back and sneered, "Well hello there Bella fancy seeing you here." His voice dripped in malice and contempt. Bella Froze. She knew that voice, is that? "Harry ..Potter". She exclaimed.

Spinning around see came face to face with Dumbledore's pet. Bellatrix was in trouble, that blasted Potter Boy had her, how could she be so stupid to take off her disguise, damn it! She was defenceless against him without her wand and if she tried to darw it he'd kill her, she was at his mercy.

"So you do remember me Bella, it's been a long time since you killed Sirius, and you've probably killed more people since or time apart, but I'm glad to see you dear Bella." Harry drawled. Bella was unnerved by the coldness and malice of his voice, 'Just like Master's' she concluded. "Oh Is it ik'll potty come to save the day." She retorted. To this he laughed and sneered at her, "Not exactly. You see Bella people change for I'm no longer anyone's golden boy, since Dumbledore died I've been practicing for the day when I could meet you again, I can't wait to kill you for what you've done." For a moment Harry's eyes burnt crimson, 'Just like master.' She repeated. "With no pesky ministry tracking my underage sorcery I can unleash my wraith upon you. I think I'll start with the curastus curse wasn't that the one I had trouble with before?" Smirking, 'Voldie eat your heart out.'

"Listen Potter I didn't kill Sirius, I fired a stunner and it knocked him into the veil, it was an accident." Bella finished. Harry gave her one of his remaining smiles and sighed dramatically, "Bella, Bella I'm not hear to avenge dear Sirius, I'm to kill everyone and anything that gets in my way, and to test my power on." He stated. No wonder the dark lord is evil, it fun to scare people like her. "Look Potter killing me wouldn't do anything, but I know a way to help you, the dark lord is looking for a powerful artefact known as the Book of Shadows I could lead you to it and you could destroy it." She asked hopefully.

Harry considered her offer and decided the 'more help, the merrier.' "Tell me more of this Book and I'll consider sparing you." Bellatrix was thrilled by this, though she did realise that by helping him that would go against all she stood for, 'oh well, screw that asshole.'

She began to brief him on the book every second greed shone in those eyes. Then she finished and he seemed interested, "how can I trust you if you so willingly betray Lord Voldemort?" "I'll do a witches' oath and pledge my services to you." Kneeling on the floor, "Master" she said in a seductive manner. Harry liked that seeing an enemy bow down to him, and 'did she just flirt with me?' His eyes snaked over her curvy body a leer entered his face. Yes, I could decently profit from this, in more ways than one. "Bella what do I have to do in the witches' oath?"

"Just sit there and follow my instructions." Bella commanded. So they started the ritual, Bella kneeling before him arms outstretched as if offering something to a God, " I Bellatrix Black, pledge my alliance and services Harold James Potter." "I Harold James Potter accept this oath." Harry in order to complete the ritual put his wand arm on her outstretched hands. They both tried to ignore the electrical impulses that touching meant, but then they felt the magic impulses that flowed through their bodies, wondrous.

They broke apart afterwards, "well Harry the oath is complete and now I'm chained to you." Bella stated. This Made Harry smirk, "Why Bella if I didn't know any better I say that you didn't like me." Bella rolled her eyes. Now Bella, that this is done I suggest you go I and keep me updated on this book. "Yes master." Bella made to go, but Harry's arm grabbed her. "Call me Harry, for if you call me that in public then we'd both be in trouble, wouldn't we." Harry let go of her arm and she left. They had both felt that same sensation again, what was happening?

Making his way back to the Dursley's house he had hoped that he could get back without the order knowing what had happened, but just his luck. Several Order Members removed invisibility cloaks and approached him, "Harry we have to talk." Moody stated.

A/N: The chapters will have much more action and cool spells and curses. I just had to get it going first. By the way just to let you know, I am a WACKY PERSON. What did you think of may wacky pairings? Keep reviewing! **The chapters are getting longer! Yes!**


	5. Battles for a Book

**Battles for a Book **

Disclaimer: You all who crave action are going to get it, as the name suggests, this is a good chapter thanks for reviews keep it up. This Chapter is big with a lot of action and thrills. Enjoy! 

**Parseltongue**

"Speech"

Harry was not a happy wizard, after his productive meeting with Bella he had been caught of guard by the Order, damn. I vowed to not let himself be stopped again, 'constant vigilance' as Moody often said. Harry Moody approached slowly, "Were have you been Mundungus says you left 30 minutes ago?" Harry jeered, "well if Dung would stop sleeping or leaving during shifts then maybe he would have realised I was gone longer." Everyone looked coldly at Dung tried to grin innocently. Moody recovered first, "That doesn't change the fact that you left the wards on your own with no protection." Snarling Harry walked to Privite Drive, "I am now an adult, no one controls me", looking everyone in the eyes with such coldness that everyone internally shivered "no one." He walked into the house, Moody had only met Harry on small occasions and was unnerved by what he saw, how could a young boy with a kindred soul full of live become so cold? Turning to Dung enraged, he grabbed him, "You've got some explaining to do." He apparated with a crack, the others soon followed.

**Scene Change**

Harry entered the house with some satisfaction, he had unnerved even Moody. That was great he thought and mentally pat himself on the back. The Dursleys were asleep thank God, for even though the normal detections of magic had deactivated the ministry could still detect the magic and would assume that he cast it. It was funny really the Dursleys hated magic, yet their very lives depended on it, the wards to stop Voldie and the ministry to stop Harry from killing them

. Going to his room he fed Headwig some owl treats, "hey girl at least you miss me don't you." To this she gave an affirmative hoot. This made Harry smile a real smile, Headwig was his real friend, she never abandoned him.

Harry lay on his bed this Book that Bella told him about interested him, yes I could really use a book like that against old Voldie, then he thought of Bella, she seemed different somehow a voice in his head said yeah she sexy that made him blush. Ignoring that voice he thought back to the dual between Sirius and Bella and she had used a red spell it had to be a stunner and when it hit it had knocked him into the veil. It was an accident.

Concluding that she was telling the truth he forgave his former enemy and now servant. With that do he drifted to a peaceful slumber, one he hadn't had in a month. Having dreams about a certain black haired someone.

**Scene Change**

Bella arrived back at Voldie's little base, she soon found a found Narcissa in chair in her bedroom. "Bella,. What took so long did you get laid." Fashing her sister a knowing smile. "No cissy I had a talk with a young man and I forgot the time." This much was true. "Oh I see you got a new toy boy." This made Bella blush for some reason, that she herself couldn't understand. "I'm not sure Cissy and it's none of your business." Bellatrix shooed her bothersome sister out the chamber door.

Getting into bed she was confused, she knew what love was and as a girl had read love stories but this was entirely new to her, what could she do. Knowing the different between Love, Lust and Infatuation. Her marriage to Rulphus had been infatuation ,a schoolgirl's crush, then she saw him for a stuck up asshole. And Tom Riddle was mere lust (before he change physically), he was a sexy and powerful man who had everything she desired, what girl wouldn't go for him. But never had she had true love, maybe he can ..No I can't love him, I'm too old for him and we're completely different.

The more she tried to persuade herself that she was wrong about him the more an annoying saying she had read from a romantic story: 'Love knows no bounds.' Giving up, submitted to sleep and her final thought before sleep captured her was tomorrow I have to help my new master get that book.

**Scene Change**

Back at the Order Base. Moody had thrown Dung into the brig for his incompetence, he had then called meeting and had appointed a new guard for Harry after they got the book. "Remus, you are to guard Harry after we get that blasted book. You will be repaced by me and we'll take turns, Harry's too smart for the others. Remus agreed to Moody's plan. "Now tomorrow morning we're intercepting the book first all of us." Everyone agreed.

**Next Morning**

Bella summoned an owl telling Harry to meet her outside the wards with the co-ordinates inside the letter. She waited for him and heard a crack, but saw nothing. Then Harry whispered in her ear I here Bella I'm staying under the invisibility cloak but I'll b-always be with you. This gave Bella a feeling of comfort to Bella who was a little disturbed by the feeling. They returned to the manor to wait for their call.

A/N: Okay when I write about the death eaters or Bellatrix Harry is with them/her all the time invisible under cloak till I say..

The death eater gathered at the mansion's ward boundaries, "Everyone stay together there can be no screw ups, you hear me or master will kill us mercilessly." Lucius commanded. " Are going to a hidden valley in it there is a city were the book resides." Many had heard the legends of this hidden city, "Please tell me we're not going to Urbs of Obscurum (City of Darkness)," Avery asked. This only terrified the inner circle further.

They calmed down eventually and Lucius gave them the co-ordinates of the place. After they arrived they walked through the valley forest to and Ancient city, here over a millennia ago sorcerers refereed evil, committing many fiendish acts that not even the death eaters liked. The city reeked of evil and malice, each of the buildings looked sinister. The Gargoyles on each of them had sneered on them that promised pain and cruelty.

They finally came to the Temple that held the book and began to enter, something powerful stopped them. A dark invisible force field erected around the edifice, an impregnable barrier. Snape showed the shield his dark mark and the shield opened to let him through the others followed his example until they were all across. They came to the door and Lucius uttered an incantation, the door opened. They entered the temple that would give them all nightmares they would carry though live.

They came to a fork in the path, two paths completely identical. Harry noticed writing on the walls and since they couldn't read it, he figured it must be parseltongue. '**Thee who for worships shadows must conquer thy demons and these tasks.**' The first path said, **'like the treasure itself, knowledge is refereed here, prove yourself worthy and retrieve the Shard of Sin .'** The second path said,** 'Those value power and strive for strength, enter and claim the Shard of Malice.' **The final path said,** 'For those worthy of this honour I submit to you the final trail to gauge your worthiness for my greatest possession. To master it thee must possess skill, talent and control. Go forth and claim the Shard of Pain and Torment.'**

He told Bella these things and she started to think, making a decision she told the group that she had a feeling that they should go down the left (Knowledge) path. It was there only idea and so they took it.

**Scene Change**

The Deatheaters entered the new chamber, the door way stopping their way back they grudgingly examined this new place. A platform that led to a labyrinth, complex and deadly, if one survived the traps then you could wander them for ever. They tried using magic but found that their magic had been bound (temporally of course) and now they had to navigate the maze to the artefact. They all started through the maze with Snape and Malfoy leading them (from a safe distance) through safely however neither of them could see or sense the traps or creatures in the maze as poor death eaters found themselves impaled mauled or burned alive. Everyone was on guard for more traps, all for a blasted book most thought.

**Scene Change**

The Order arrived at the city 30 minutes after the death eaters and had the same reaction as the death eaters they came to the door and Moody used a severed arm with a dark mark (which belonged to the dead Ruluphus Lestrange) to negate the force field They all entered the sacrificial temple. They came to a fork in the road, three paths completely identical, it was Tonks who picked the Right (skill and talent how funny) path. They all went down that path into the shadows.

They came to a Giant Chamber was curving down to a fountain filled with blood and many corpses (probably knights captured by the dark sorcerers themselves) in armour and weapons protecting the fountain.. They examined the reading (thanks to the translation spell Moody used) the text. **'To gain a key of skill one must draw the sacrificial elixir from these victims and pour it into the fountain of torment.'** Moody, the only one not hyperventilating went to the first corpse, only a little surprised when it went to attack him, he blocked the blows and began hacking away at it. He watched as the blood travelled to the fountain and saw it empty it's contains onto the floor on the corpses. He was delighted when he saw a alter begin to appear, but was shocked as the blood began revive more of the knights this was not good. The infer warrior just killed got up healed and continued, with reinforcements. So, I have to continue killing these things till it runs out of blood he thought. The others watched Moody work, cutting the blood from the creatures and mercilessly for they could not understand beyond the mascara before them. They were seeing him in a new light.

**Scene Change**

Finally Bella and Harry reached the centre thanks to their combined work. Bella Grabbed the key in the centre, the platform raised and the maze walls collapsed into the ground. Lucius grabbed the key from Bella with greed in his eyes. They made their way to the exit. They noticed the feet prints in the ground down the other path, "It appears we're not alone, it could be the order, blast come on we need to get the Book first." They entered the middle path and were shocked at what they saw.

**Scene Change **

The Order left the chamber, a key in Moody's hand. Ignoring his team who constantly reminded him that what he done was evil, he decided to take the middle (strength and Power) path. "Come, we have to get that book," he commanded. The Order consisted of naive people who were like Dumbledore they could truly never defeat Voldemort if they did not embrace some evil, Moody knew this for back 15 years aurors could use the unforgivable and produced results, others (like Dumbledore) believed it the will of the people that saved them. The reason the ministry was losing (apart from bad leadership) was they were lenient in their punishments, sending death eaters to azakban only for them to be realised the next day, it sickened him greatly.

They entered the new place and saw many bloodstains this was the end of many quests. The door shut behind them sealing them in. Just then they were confronted by the deatheaters, "well look who turned up the club of the canary." Lucius smirked, "So, have come for the book Malfoy, I'm afraid we can't allow that, leave now and we'll not kill you." Moody drew his new wand. This sentence made the other order members look at him strangely. Malfoy drew his wand and their duel began.

The statues began to move and started attacking the others, Harry hid in the shadows, for he could not afford to let Moody see him, blast that eye. Malfoy used his magic to fire dark curses at his enemy, and Moody responed in kind defecting and countering Lucius. Bella and everyone else began attacking the incarnated statues who seemed to be immune to light, neutral and weak curses. The death eaters joined the Order and fought for their lives, hey made a pretty good team, how ironic.

As the dual went on Moody and Malfoy seemed equal, this annoyed Harry greatly as he could not afford to be seen by him, Harry then decided to chance it and throw a stunner at Moody, Moody Blocked his stunner but was hit by a pain curse by Lucius. He continued to hold the curse savouring the pain Moody was in. Harry stunned Malfoy and tied up an unconcisece Moody taking his eye out putting it in Moody's pocket the last place to look for it. He also took the Shard of Pain and Torment, from Moody and the Shard of Sin from Malfoy.

The Order and deatheaters destroyed the remaining statues opening another door, grabbing Bella Harry entered, quickly sealing it behind them. Bella was exhausted, "Why did you do that Harry we need the other shards and the others will get suspicious." Harry removed the cloak and flashed her the shards, "The others are of no further use for now and besides you ran to get the book for your master and the door closed, it's that simple." Bella sighed and followed him forward, well at least the hard parts over. She thought.

They entered a chamber with the last piece of the jigsaw, the Shard of Malice was kept. At last I truly over. They made there way to the Shard and then something unexpected happened when Harry placed the Shards together they melted into each other perfectly whole then the object transported both of them into another Dimension. The place was dark and big. And there it was the book, Harry ran towards it and grabbed it. He felt the book's magic search him and then retreat, it gave him a feeling of ecstasy. It opened for him and he stared amazed by it. Bella snapped him out of it and they both headed for the portal back.

The object that transported them to that pocket dimension had been destroyed. The book shuck and he put it in his pocket. They used Harry's cloak to escape the city (occasionally bumping into each other and Harry nor Bella didn't mind for they like the feel of her bum hitting his stomach) ignoring the Order and Deatheaters fighting. Harry said goodbye to Bellatrix and return to Privet Drive. She made her way back to the other death eaters still recovering from the statue fight, she had pretended to be knocked out and joined the battle. She knew Voldemort was going to be pissed with them, but it was worth it.

A/N: Okay that was a long chappie and I hope you all like it, for I enjoyed writing it, keep reviewing it.


	6. The Wraith

**The Wraith**

Disclaimer: Okay folks another chapter, this is were the boring stuff ends here people as of now Harry can do all the gory, sadistic and cruel things that my brainy mind can come up with, add suggestions of some if you review. Warning: Torture and dark themes in this chapter it's a memento to one of my favourite authors Kokuryu, though I'll never be in his league. Okay, now time to play!

**Parseltongue**

"Speech"

Harry entered his bedroom, the first time in several days Harry was excited, the shrunken book in his Pocket, it un-shrunk and he opened it. Sat staring at the ancient arcane writing, he could read it easily, **'You who have proven yourself worthy of entering and surviving the tasks read this ancient and curse filled pages, with them you will become invincible, with magic as your key you can do the impossible, why even death itself could be conquered..'** This made Harry smirk for he had not done any real work a tall it had been others, that's when he remembered a Bellatrix. She is under the thumb of that madman and I have to stop him, he began reading the contents page.

A/N: Okay the following magic's are my creations; Blood, shadow, elemental and things like the stealth are also mine. Okay!

It went like this;

**Curses and Spells 1-20**

**Transfiguration, Wards, Charms 21-40 **

**and Enchantments**

**Stealth 41-45**

**Rituals 46-50**

**Wandless magic 51-55**

**Powers and Gifts 56-60 **

**Potions 61-70**

**Legillemcy and Ocullmens 71-79 **

**Necromancy and Resurrection and 80-90 **

**Inferus. **

**Elemental magic 91-105 **

**Blood magic 106-115**

**Shadow magic 116-125**

**Torture Methods 126-139**

**Fighting Styles and 140-170**

**Weaponry**

**Defence 171-190**

Harry had field day reading through the curses wishing to test them on some people (namely Tommy Boy) and the wandless magic really interested him, but he could do nothing with the normal magic detection spells active. He instead looked at the stealth pages and saw some cold techniques like invisibility and anti detections spells, but was startled to find the one thing he so desired; **Anti- magic detection enchantment, this spell will allow the user to cast spells and they wouldn't register on magic detectors or locators. The spell that casts the incantation is undetectable and not only allows one to uses wands but also wandless magic. **

He cast the spell and felt the spell remove the tracer from his magical core, amazing. He cast a reducto on a old toy of Duddly's, after several minutes he sighed with relief, no ministry letters. This really excited him, with no letters he could do as he wished, the first wish was to kill the Dursllys but knew that it would be stupid, people would become suspicious and get him in trouble. No he could not let his plan be stopped, not now.

**Several Days Later**

With nothing holding him back he set to learning new powerful enchantments and curses, he would soon be ready. The guards had returned and were watching his house continually, but he memorised their shifts and used his invisibility cloak to leave the house. Any like Moody he would sit and read a book.

**Scene Change**

He went to start his shopping at Diagon Alley, Harry was thrilled that he had a fortune in Gringotts and went there to get his money, for the hell of a lot of shopping he'd be doing. Arriving at the bank he showed the goblin his key and the goblin asked a bout his other keys, this puzzled Harry and he asked what other keys and the goblin told him that he had several vaults; the Potter's family vault, Harry's small vault, the Black's family vault and he apparently own several deeds of land and was about twice as wealthy as the Malfoy's. He was over the moon, and took several artefacts, books, etc from each. He left the place a very happy wizard.

**Scene Change**

He decided to start his shopping at Madam Malkins. Buying new robes; black, red, green and other robes like dress robes and Hogwarts robes. He then bought battle armour (altered by Harry himself to now survive and heal anything below the higher Dark curses like unforgivables) and many cool things , like poisons and weapons from Nocturne Alley. He had bought a trunk like Moody's with 7 compartments and a big room like the great hall of Hogwarts. It was protected against unauthorised entering, for Harry that was everyone else and had shrinking and concealing charms on it. This is were he hid his more unsuitable items. He hid his shrinkable trunk in a sock in his normal trunk. Yep Harry was having fun, it's fun to be sneaky he thought.

**Week Later**

Looking at the rituals part he had studied (and preformed) many of them, like endurance, strength, magic increase, perfect body (when he'd preformed that one he'd had perfect sight and body, he then went to the muggle optician and bribed her to give him normal clear glass, he had to keep up the charade after all) and increased speed. He continued getting stronger.

**2 Weeks Later**

He had also had discovered a old magic; Tattoo magic which when magic was bonded with a tattoo and given a source of power (the person's own magic) you could have any number of powers, Harry choose healing the body (this took a lot of power but Harry had been training and had an incredible amount of magic in abundance). Invincibility here I come Harry thought.

Some other powers the tattoo had would make him sense others and their feelings, hid his power level, the tattoo itself was undetectable. Keep others out of his minds, (the other powers you will discover later).

**2 Weeks Later **

He often went to visit the city were he got this charming book and had unlocked much of it, he had found a powerful sword there, called ; Malevolentia, he had felt power ripple from it's aura it craved the bloodshed of battle and Harry picked it up. He again felt that great feeling of ecstasy as with the book and smirked, Don't worry Malevolentia I'll feed you the hearts of our enemies.

He had done all this in only a few weeks and was proud. And was definitely having fun.

**Scene Change**

He often found Bella in the Devil's Pact every Sunday she looked in bad shape Tommy Boy must be in a bad mood Harry thought but he wisely dropped it, for the time being. To talked about his plans soon he told her, they often talked about trivial things taking glances at each other and getting caught many times. Harry knew he had to tell her his feelings for her but thought she might not accept. He had only a few fears in life and one of them was this rejection.

**Scene Change**

He got a normal black; cloak, trousers, stylish shirt and boots he had bought, he also wore fingerless gloves they made him very nice looking. When he finished he put it on and looked in the mirror, just normal clothes, that made him smirk. Then he said the password **'Voldie' **and his normal clothes turned into his creation.

The cloak became torn and old billowing creepily, a hood appeared covering his face. The boots became spiked grieves and his gloves turned to spiked gauntlets with fingerless gloved hands. The shirt now concealed armour and his trousers, holes and tears with a sword appeared holstered on a chain slung haphazardly from his belt. A Katana, Malevolentia, He had mastered many of the sword skills in the book but felt an affinity with this Katana. He had bought this one of a man and had added some powerful enchantments to it.

Not many people know how Harry hid his wraith costume; was it an illusion, a summoning, or transfiguration? Actually no and Yes, he transfigured the clothes into his stuff, like the gauntlets to fingerless gloves and the sword and other weapons were concealed in sub-space pockets, and were placed there when he transformed.

He had used his magic and new found knowledge to give them some interesting improvements. He had cast spells to make himself silent, impervious to falls (boots only),face features constantly shadowed by the hood and cloak, even in light. The cloak billowed out and made him more intimidating. A voice changer (giving himself a low hiss like and cruel voice) and had it's material increase in toughness. The one thing he did not add was invisibility for he wished his enemies to see their killer. His fun was just beginning.

Looking at himself with all the healing and protection spells he considered himself invincible, he imagined watching as a death eater fired a spell at him and it just bounced off, it would actually happen if it was a weak spell. Now all he needed was a name, something that would put fear and terror into the hearts of his victims, before he ripped them apart. He looked like a wraith and that's when he thought of the name. He would be called The Wraith.

**Present Day (or night) **

He thought of their last conversation; "Harry, when are we going to strike," impatience evident in her voice. Harry hid a smile. "Soon Bella, but for now I have got a surprise for you, get the Daily profit tomorrow and you'll read an interesting story, it's about the beginning of the end." Harry tried to keep a straight face after looking at her confused face but couldn't bursting into giggles in her anger she had tired to slapped him, he had grabbed her hand and they both felt the electrical feeling that happened when they both came together, wishing that it could continue but knowing that they could not stay like this forever they broke apart.

"I'll see you tomorrow night meet me here but this will probably be the last time I will see you, the blasted order will get me out of there for fear of their weapon being attacked," he snarled. Bella was very curious , what would Harry do? He left her there heading back to his prison and his charade live.

**Scene Change**

He placed the mask of hidden emotions on his face, no room for feelings here, he thought bitterly, time to weaken the ministry. He put up strong anti apparation wards, and others means of escape around the perimeter he also put up stealth domes that meant what happened outside the dome , the out side would not notice or even know, not even the magic detector spells of the ministry could know. Now hw had all the time in the world to play.

He walked up the garden to the manor calmly taking his time more fun this way, several guards saw him and held him at wand point. They all looked with fear. "Dementor, leave these grounds, you are forbidden here?" The guard didn't get a response this irritated him, "this is restricted property, leave." "I'm no mere Dementor, I'm the creature that haunts the living, the demon that harvests souls, I'm a Wraith, leave now or yours souls are forfeit me. The shadowy figure hissed. The men laughed at this for they didn't understand the concept of what horrors they would face. Using his new dark teleport (it could make him disappear even on warded grounds) he disappeared in a puff of black smoke the guards freaked out, "Search the perimeter, alert all guards, we have an.. ." His words were silenced by a sword impaling his heart. The creature wrenched the blade from his back and disappeared again continuing it's bloody mascara. The guards tried to flee or counter this devil but were decapitated by his sword.

By now all the guards posted were on high alert, Harry blasted the doors down with his wand he wielded dual wand sword. He stepped cursing his victims, he fired a blue beam that surrounded the guards arms, with a flick of his wrist the man's arms were torn off. He then made two men combust in fire and used a bone breaking spell (he held it till all their bones were dust). He used both his Katana and wand to kill his victims.

They send about 20 reducto spells all at once, no one could block that many. And he didn't, he let them hit him, after the dust cleared there he stood in a creator not having moved. He gave of an eerie laugh, "fouls did you actually believe that a mere light spell could conquer me?" He did a several slashing movements with his wand and hiss "**Raveamortix**", it send most of them into the wall crushing most of them, for it was 3 times more powerful than their 20 redutos. "Now it's my turn," Harry cackled.

Going down a corridor several men fired dark curses at him he warped behind them and cast a new curse '**Serar'** the curse sent a wave like ark that hit their throats.and they lost their heads (literally). Harry was enjoying this, another group came with bravo (they're persistent bastards aren't they). Sending another curse 'necro mortix', they started getting ripped apart (to Harry satisfaction) by an invisible force. He was close he could sense her foul stench.

**Scene Change**

Dolores Umbridge sat in her bedroom waiting for the guards to get rid of this vermin, she heard spells and screams and thought a small war had broken out. The doors burst open sending a mangled guard into the room, a demetor like thing entered holding a bloodstained katana in one hand and her chief guards head in the other. The sight send waves of disgust into her, just how was this madman.

Harry just finished reading her mind and was excited, she feared him and if his plan when to work she would spread her fear. He paralysed her using a nifty spell and leered at her, what fun he'd commit. At that thought he got an erection, all this bloodshed was arousing our Harry, he looked at poor defenceless Umbridge and cackled he was going to enjoy breaking her. He got his bag of toys from his subspace pocket and took out his implements.

A/N: Okay this is were the cruelty and Dark themes I mentioned before start, look for the next A/N if you want to bypass this part I do love my readers but I must have the bitch suffer, this is for you gory people (like me).

Looking into his eyes she saw a look of sadistic lust in his eyes and gulped. She begged for mercy but he wouldn't stop her slashed her across the face with his knife kicking her in her stomach, he loved the smell of blood, it excited him to now end. He had learned some of the worlds most ruthless ways to torture someone and was testing them on her.

Taking out the whip, he lashed her back her howls music to his ears he then broke all of her fingers, healing her and doing it again. He stroked her face and then gave her a piece of crucio. He removing his paralysing spell and placing her under the imperio, making her rip her skin off. Then made her lie on her fire , the flames burning her body black, realised her after each bit watching her suffer. Then continued. He the made her take his knife and cut her own wrist and other parts.

To say the least Harry was amused, there lay Dolores or what was left of her a bloody (losing blood by the second, though Harry had slowed the process by 5/10, she had about an hour to live). But he was tired and he would have to let her live.. And cleaned up the mess leaving nothing left to incriminate him. Before he left the room he looked down at her and laughed, "By the way my dear you may call me The Wraith and I have a message for you soon I shall come for you fudge and I'll do you far more harm."

A/N: Okay finished with my Dark fun. Enjoy more of my chappie.

Harry left the manor feeling satisfied, he had decided to burn down the place as a symbol of the ministries fate (he removed his victim/witness of course) soon the world will fear me. He saw a guard that he had paralysed earlier and smirked, he would let him survive after all who would tell the stories of his massacres. He couldn't wait for Bella's reaction., he would love to see her face tomorrow. this made him smirk. Lifting his hand towards the sky, he uttered the incantation and watched as his calling card formed, "my mark's meaning will be law, I promise." He disappeared into the shadows.

**Scene Change/ The Next Day**

Bella had bought the Daily Prophet as Harry suggested, opening the paper she looked at the front page she raised her eyebrows, she knew Harry hated the ministry, but wow!

**A Ministry Mascara**

We have reason to believe that the manor of a Dolores Umbridge Chief under secretary to the Minister has been, burned to the ground, the staff and guards have been killed ruthlessly and she herself was tortures to an inch of her life. The manor was apparently attacked by a Dark creature of incredible magic, however this creature is not affiliated with you know who, in fact the creature calling it's self the Wraith has declared that it's desire is to reap this land of both the ministry and he who must not be named.

The creature has used a Dark Mark of it's own, a set of scales aflame , the scales also are crucifying a phoenix with a perforated snake entwining it. This horrific mark seems to stand for the burning of the ministry, the mauling of he who must not be named and the death of the order of the phoenix.

We have secured a interview with a survivor of the incident, a guard of our victim Mr. Motris. "It was terrible such a thing can't be real, I was a fully trained auour, in my youth. I helped capture many Deatheaters but that thing was hit with 20 odd reductos and didn't even flinch. This thing has to be stopped, no more innocent people must suffer." He passed out and is in care at ST. Mungos. Our

Chief under secretary had this to say, "He ..must bb ..be stopped he tortured me and He made me .." She slipped into unconscious and has had horrible nightmares about our new enemy. She is in critical condition, she may never recover.

It went on to talk about the how such a thing could be so cruel, but Bellatrix was in shock. "Bella, what's wrong you seem down, what's this?" Narcissa grabbed the paper from a started Bella and read the story. She lowered the paper her face white, "Bella what are you going to do, he might go after you or perhaps someone else!" Panic in ever syllable. Bella managed to subdue her sister and secretly hid a grin. "Come on Cissy, let's go for a walk." Bella said while pulling her sister too.

They were at an assembly of deatheaters later that night Tom had called a meeting of most importance, it seemed that he was a lot paler than usual, even for him, but dismissed it to nothing little did she know that he had seen the article and had put two and two together and was now very worried.

**Previously That Morning**

Tom had taken the paper like he did every morning, he liked to see what the ministry would try to do next to 'attempt' to stop him. He had seen the description of the mark and recognised it as the deadly creature of his dream, it frightened him that his demon had be real and was actually here, hopefully he would continue to brake the ministry and he would then be free to conquer the remaining populous as he knew of a fight between him and 'it' but not the outcome.

He would gather his strength and find him, he must be stopped. He feared that he might actually lose the dual, then mentality slapped himself and looked at his followers.

**Present**

"My fellow death eaters it has come to my attention that a new threat to our empire has risen, however like all before it we shall rise to the challenge and conquer this dark foe."

It all went in one ear and out the other for Bellatrix, ever since he had ignored her, she had stopped listening to his propaganda. She couldn't wait to see Harry, she hoped that old Tommy Boy (Harry must be rubbing off on her she thought) would stop going on and on and let them go already. The meeting ended and they turned to go, "Wait Bella,.. stay here." Her blood froze for she recognised his tone of voice so full of lust. She mentality shivered , hearing his foot steps and knew what was coming.

A/N: Okay another kick ass chapter and I'm evil leaving it at a cliffy huh. I've got a name for my sword 'Novercalis' I like it because it fits my purposes for it. Thank you Skarpar. 

Thanks for all the reviews and all, I just like to get some feedback you know. Keep reviewing and tell me if you like my dark Harry.

This are some of the names that I really liked guys and girls good call. I put those names as dark arts. Thanks again. (in no order)

Serar : Enigma Become the Riddle

Novercalis : Skarpar

Nex : dlikee

Nex addo : dlikee

Revenant : Le Diablo Blanc2

Necro : Jonny

Those not in my list, I say thank you for you time and work.

**Let Darkness cleanse you**


	7. A Perfect Crime

**The Perfect Crime**

Disclaimer: Okay guys soon voldie will suffer a dark death like no other and for those of you that liked my torture scene in the last chappie it's worse in this chappie and will get better/worse as my hit list continues and I have a hit list by the way.

I've changed my Harry a bit since he is doing all these sinister (love that word) things. He will be much Darker but not truly evil. Not like Tommy Boy who kills kids and steals candy from babies (now that just wrong). 

Oh and I'm sorry if I've been neglecting the other pairings but this chappie will have some. Enjoy and review or **the Wraith shall take your soul…LOL**

**Parseltongue**

"Speech"

Harry sat in his unusual place at the Devil's Pact waiting patiently for Bellatrix to come and chat about his 'fun.' He had told her to meet him here, but she hadn't turned up he continued to wait puzzled and scared had something happened to her, he scolded himself for tempting fate and jumping to conclusions. He was angry and hurt, getting all excited about her reactions of his Umibridge antic, yes he enjoyed meeting with her.

He knew the order would get him out of there tomorrow and was for the first time in his live miserable at going to Phoenix HQ. Finishing his drink he wearily got up leaving the Devil's Pact, he walked out strolling the streets of Diagon and Knocturn alley.

Some people got in his way or annoyed him, he sent chills down their backs, Harry thought it was his cruel glare but it was his eyes that scared them, crimson whites with yellow iris and black pupils. Harry often got these eyes when his anger reached a certain threshold, everyone (except Bella) thought it was Voldemort and kept out of his way.

He got the knight bus, ignoring Stan who had been chatty and fun. He sat dreading his return to the light side, dreading not seeing Bella for a long time.

**Scene Change**

Harry had already packed all his stuff and kept all his real stuff safe and locked away from everyone. Sitting on his bed he waited and sure enough they came, heading down the stairs he heard Tonks knock over several things and smirked. Something's never change.

Entering the kitchen he saw Moody, Tonks, Remis and several others Harry didn't recognise. "Harry, we've made a decision and we feel that you are no longer safe here. We will take you to HQ, until this Wraith thing is caught that is." Moody started expecting defiance and prepared to take him by force but Harry nodded and asked how they were going there. This shocked many for they remembered their last encounter with him.

"We are travelling by portkey and have you got all your stuff packed?" Harry said yes and they got his stuff and left, leaving behind three very scared muggles.

**Scene Change**

Hermione was excited, Harry was finally coming to HQ oh how she missed him. She, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. The door opened and they came in, Harry came in last watching everyone, calculated, collected and cool.

This odd behaviour startled Hermione what was wrong with him? She voice what everyone was thinking, "Harry….are you alright, you seem different?" To this he laughed but didn't smile, "Of course I'm alright Hermione why wouldn't I be?" He acknowledged everyone staying at Ginny for several moments (which Ginny blushed). "Harry mate, what wrong have them muggles been giving you a hard time?" Ron asked.

"Well what's been happening in the wizarding world since I was **isolated**?" Harry asked stressing the word isolated and changing the subject. They told him that a knew threat the Wraith was at large and the order regarded it as an enemy. They also told him about a strange sighting of young Voldemort prowling the streets at night. Harry inwardly laughed at that.

**Scene Change**

Days at the HQ were boring and Harry missed Bella. The Weasley Twins had used several new products to lighten the mood and it always worked, even Harry had to admit they were doing great in their joke shop. His former friends tried to mend their relationship, but Harry ignored them. This made Ginny miserable. Ron was starting to get on Harry's nerves but he normally kept his distance, how was he to put up with him at school?

Harry had learned that some of the more important people were being moved to a safer location, when asking were he got no answer. This infuriated him further, how am I to get at them before Hogwarts reopens, he wasn't even sure if it would, but he wanted to go out with a bang to piss everyone off. The constant pestering of Harry finally made Auther give in, the location (which he had to write down because of fellous charm) was a old gothic cathedra.

Then Harry had an idea, something to discredit the order and amuse himself at the same time. He sneered and uttered the soon to be feared words throughout history, "Time To Play."

**Scene Change**

Bella was miserable the Dark Lord's 'meeting' had made her miss Harry and the more hatred for Tom she created. She would kill him someday she promised. In the current meeting Tom was saying that Potter was to be moved and that if anyone could kill him that would break the Wizarding World, However the location of the Order's base was not known and so he had declared a man hunt for any known members. He continued to rave and rant but at last it ended and he let them all go.

On her way to her room she met Narcissa and started talking to her. "Hey Cissy could I ask you something I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Cissy nodded and let Bella take her to her room and sat down. "Bella dear you know you can tell me, please!" "Look do you ever feel like we're on the wrong side?" Bella asked carefully.

Narcissa took a while to answer pondering her sister's meaning. "What brought this on Bella, I thought you loved your master?" Bella squirmed in her seat, she hated that vile man. "I did once but not now, and I don't mean joining the light side that's revolting Cissy." Taking Bella's hand she assured her sister she wouldn't tell and her real allegiance was with her sister. That warmed Bella's heart.

She was slowly carrying out Harry's wishes (to find death eaters in doubt and recruit them) and then she thought of what she had to tell him, their was something special about the bond that made it different to a wizard's oath. She knew she had to tell him and soon.

**Scene Change **

There Harry stood. The wind making his costume billow eerily, he loved the ice feeling that travelled up his back. He had decided that this was the best action. He had used glamour rings that Bella had lent him to take on Alastor Moody's form. Having captured then transfigured him into a ring, he then had taken his wand and had left. He had done all this easily, too easily.

Travelled to Fudge's current residence. The safe house was a cathedral beautiful to Harry yet imposing too, he would maybe use this wonderful place as a base or something after the war perhaps. Holding Moody's wand ready to commit many murders. Time to play.

**Scene Change**

Ron and Hermione were talking of the new Harry, how cold and distant he was. "Look Hermione so he's a little different, I'm sure he'll turn around and stop sulking." Hermione wasn't as sure as him, she knew something was wrong with him. But what? Ron's hand was on Hermione's and they were sitting close nwith Ron's arm around her. They both realised this but they drew closer eyes closing and lips coming closer.

"That ashole." Screamed Ginny coming in looking angry. Both Hermione and Ron broke apart immediacy, Hermione thought she heard Ron mutter something like blasted sister. "Gin what's wrong?" Hermione asked, she taken a liking to Gin and was like her sister. Ginny told them that Harry was acting like a dick and this made Hermione get up and go to Harry's room. The other's followed her and waited to see what would happen.

"Harry come out now, how dare you treat Ginny like this.. Stop this stupid act now. We're your friends after all." When no answer was given she tried to knock down the door but was shocked by the shear power of the field which protected the object. Where did Harry learn this kind of magic? She thought. Then an idea came to her. Getting a clip she made a lock pick and picked the lock. "I knew learning those sort of skills would come in handy."

She opened the door and looked inside. Harry was gone, the room was empty. Ginny came in, "but he was just here, I came down just now but he was here!" This confused Hermione further. The room was dull and lifeless, everything was neat and tidy. Hermione considered searching his room for something unusal but decided against it. They closed the door and decided to find Harry. All this seemed to disturb Hermione more and more. What happened to you Harry!

**Scene Change**

Tonks was happy, she had the man of her dreams, a good job and a way to help the order, no life was great. But then she thought of this wraith character and shivered, after reading the report she had fainted, no one could be that evil.

Lupin came up behind his lover and kissed her with love. Tonks practically leaped out of her skin and screamed, to this Lupin smirked. Tonks playfully slapped him. "Remis please don't do that." Remis kissed her reassuring her, "what's what Tonks you seem really depressed?" So she confessed her feelings of this new threat. Lupin calmed her down but also had doubts too. One Dark Lord is enough he thought. Pulling her onto the bed and cuddling her was all he could do. A storm was approaching.

**Scene Change**

Harry blasted the guards away like flies, there were more he counted. Rufus must be realising that his enemy was more powerful, this made Harry smirk it's a same really all this loss of life was pointless. They would die and he would win, it was that simple. But as he slew them and told them this they threw even more desperate attacks.

Harry was getting bored. Enough of this her screamed using **Avada Kadavra** (which send a wave of energy killing mulitable enemies compared to a normal killing curse) which kill them quickly.

He entered his destination and there was Fudge, the weak pathetic man that many hated. Please don't kill me, I've made many mistakes but it was for the best. I'm very sorry. Please don't ki.." Harry placed his victim under crucio. "Silence you pathetic weakly, because of you we weren't ready for Voldemort, because of you people died and you say your sorry why you little bastard." He savored the feeling stopping the curse. He started.

A/N: Okay people all you lovely charming people leave until I've finished my fun. WARNING: All how like torture and slash or this type of rape (it will be mild rape) stay and have ball. I did warn you all!

Fudge sat the pissing himself with fright. Harry decided to show him true pain, suffering and fear. He had found in the book a powerful torture curse **Sevious milus **which translated into Million slashes He send the curse and saw many cut slashes appear on his body. The curse would create slashes big to small continually until Harry remove it.

Harry realised that this was hard to control the size and damage inflected. As it was controlled my his emotions. In his anger he created three giant lacerations. But when he calmed down they became small slashes. He really like this one.

He removed the curse just as Percy Weasley entered. "Sir, he's here the wraith is her.." Why thank you Weathbay for stating the obvious and for being a pompous twit. Harry held him in an **empiro**. Harry felt all his built up bloodlust diminished as he held this loser ready for death. Oh yes this would be very fun Harry thought cruelly. He told his servant to rape Fudge, and Percy advanced on a whimpering man.

Percy began fucking the man and soon their combined blood covered the floor. Harry was in heaven, controlling the weak and hurting people always gave him this high feeling. He finally removed the curse and saw (to his excitement) Percy realise what happened and start to cry. He then sensed wizards coming, he decided to end it.

A/N: Finished all you people come back and lets see the aftermath.

Harry left a twitching Percy and Fudge to the Ministry. Soon he would unleash (love that word) all the carnage and devastation (love those words too) on all how didn't follow him. For several years no one but a select few will know what has really transpired, throughout history Moody will have been remembered as the insane ex-auror that finally turned into his enemies.

He the started screaming that Moody was gone everyone came and they saw that Moody was gone. They began looking for him but so gave up telling Harry it was all right. Once sure everyone was asleep he then returned Moody to his bed in his correct form. He carefully put Moody back placing his own memories in Moody's mind as further evidence. Going to bed.

**Scene Change**

Hermione was devastated by what she read in the paper (the newspaper was forbidden to reveal the truth until they had him that is).

**Slaughter at Safe House**

A disaster has occurred. At the Ministry's new safe house ex-minister for magic Cornelius Fudge was raped by a Percy weasley under the imperious curse. There are some survivors but we haven't managed to interview any yet. Ever since the umbridge incident people have been on high alert when will this madness end?

It continued on but Hermione could take no more. "Yet another massacre and torture of the innocent, this wraith must be caught now!" She fumed.

Harry came down the stairs exhausted and a little satisfied. The others read the story of his latest antics, he wondered if his plan would work. If it did then not only did he discredit the Order, weaken the ministry, throw chaos into the order and shift people's gaze off of his alter ego (at least for now). Harry sat back content to let things play out would this work he thought silently.

Later Moody came down looking tired, eating breakfast he then left on order business, Harry felt anticipation overwhelm him, would they catch him?

**Several Days Later**

The daily profit confirmed Harry's hopes. It said that the ex-auror Alastor Moody had been caught. He was to be tried on two days before school started. Ron then snorted. "I knew he was a nutter." It begins Harry thought.

A/N: Yet another chapter has arisen from my chronicles of Harry mind. Sorry for the big delay, I've been a bad boy! Ha Ha Ha! That's all folks, what did you think of my Millennium Slashes curse cool hah? R and R people.


	8. Home is were the heart is

**Home is were the heart is**

Disclaimer: As you can all see I've made my text much bigger, safer on the eyes and far more imposing (opse, should not have said that). I don't own Harry Potter or any characters that belong to J. K. Rowling. This story however is My property.

Sorry for the wait but I have returned. Like a phoenix from the ashes, an immortal. Oh and this chapter will contain no dark evil things but I'm sorry if I offended you all with my sinister thoughts. But I do put up **Warnings** so look out.

Now enough of this on with the story. 

"Speech"

They all got ready for the trail they all had been working to free Moody but Rufus was firm, and they could not start a conflict over a trivial matter such as this. They entered the atrium of the ministry, Harry really liked the elegance, magnificent and rich decoration of this place, making a mental note to make a use of this place in the foreseeable future.

They were led done to the eerie courtrooms that only Deatheaters and the like were judged. They found some close seats ready to help in any way they could. Harry noticed the entire wizamagot were present, it appeared that they had elected a new chief warlock who Harry sensed he recognised. But for the life of him nothing of his encounters of VIP ministry officials came up with anything. Harry became weary of this man just who was he?

They aurors soon brought a beaten Moody into the courtroom, the chains on the chain sprung to live ensnaring Moody's arms. The trail started when the noise quieted down. Madam Bones got up and started to interrogate Moody. "Why do this Alastor, why has the order of the phoenix abandoned us when you know who has arrived. We need to work together for the better. It is not for you to decide who to execute, nor ravage. Let democracy work or we shall fall into the very void that we are trying to destroy."

Her ranting continued until Moody interrupted her. "How can you let this monsters run free, why should we have mercy for rapists or Deatheaters or even Voldemort (people winced at that), what are you going to do with him. Lock him up with the other death eaters. Just like his followers now at azkaban he'll only escape and ravage our world once again. Justice you say, sometimes we have to sacrifice our morals to do the right thing. Doing the last war, aurors used the unforgivable with high results, now we are struggling to make ends meat. He is growing stronger by the minute he will strike soon. This is a war and casualties must be accepted."

Rufus silenced him taking control of the room again. "That my be true Alastor but the charges today that you face are nothing to do with Voldemort, you have tortured two high ranking ministry officials and if it wasn't for the democracy you believe stupid you would be already at azkaban." This silenced Moody. Now back on topic, how do you pled Alastor? He took some time but said guilty. "Now then defence call your first witness." Rufus ordered.

The witness was Author Weasley, he came and gave evidence that Moody was unaccountable at the time of the crime, he continued to say that Moody may be cruel and heartless but was by no means a killer of innocents. However since this was opinion it was ignored and the next witness by the prosecution was called. Kinsley Shacklebolt, he recounted may times of the first Dark war were Moody hunted Deatheaters with a sadistic and bloodthirsty manner. He would often torture and interrogate captured death eaters for information on Voldemort. Most of the aurors didn't know who was worst at times.

It went on and on for Harry who was now bored. He was very impressed with his trickery of the evidence. It was completely solid. The survivors all believed to have seen him there. He was unaccountable at the time frame. It was his wand that done the casting and under veritaserum he confessed to it all. Oh yes, this was the perfect crime. Thorder were completely powerless to stop them as Moody was sentenced (by a unionisms vote) to 20 years in azkaban. The order all returned to grimwald place disheartened and miserable. Harry made his way to his bedroom to think and plan his next move, the others thought he was crying. If only they knew.

**Scene Change**

Voldemort was bewildered, why would Alastor Moody be so careless getting himself caught so easily. Why would he do this, it would only jeopardise their chance of an alliance with the ministry. He knew that Moody was Dark but he was shocked at what he was capable of. He secretly wondered if his new adversary, the Wraith was responsible for this. He was becoming far more powerful by the minute, he would have to find him and quickly.

Master…? Luicus ventured. He had not forgotten his recent ounishment for stepping out of line, but this was necessary, he had just returned from his post at the ministry (under a powerful transfiguring charm that only a few could master, it was anicent and was before the ministry so the wards didn't know of it) as the chief warlock of the wizamagot. "Master…" again he ventured. This seemed to knock Voldemort from his thinking. Yes luicus, your report on the trail was most pleasing, unless you have anything you can add then you may go. Luicus was glad to leave his presence, he hated working for Voldemort but he knew he must, until his plan came into action of course.

As Luicus left Snape was called in and gave his report of his important mission. "Well Severusv how go the excavations of the city?" To this Snape answered, "Well master though we cannot translate the writings we have made some progress…

**Scene Change**

Draco was miserable, he hated no being able to go to school, dreaded the biding of his master and was now extremely bored. He was practically public enemy #1 but with his low experience he could not leave the stronghold for fear of arrest. He often spent his time with His auntie Bella or his mother Narcissa to pass the time. With that thought in his head he desided to go visit his aunt.

He soon found her in her room and started up conversation as usual. She was acting very odd he thought halfway through and told her this. She smiled asked if he trusted her. She knew that He hated his life on this side of the war and carefully choose her next words. "Draco I know that you don't like this place and I am about to make you an offer to put you on the winning side." At first he thought she was just nutty or playing him but saw in her eyes her seriousness.

"What are you say auntie Bella?" "I'm offering you a chance to join the wraith." This shocked him intensly, he had read the stories and heard may rumours about him. Voldemort had told them all that this creature was his enemy. Draco knew that joining this thing would make him the enemy of his master of the death eaters. "Look auntie, this a lot to take in, I need some time to think." "Take all the time you need but please make the right decision Draco for all our sakes." He didn't know how to take that.

He left her to think over this. Maybe he could tell his mother about this. No he would decide by himself. But hoped to make the right choice.

**Scene Change**

Hermione sat with Ron and Ginny (Harry had still not come out of his room) trying to pass the time.

Hermione was very depressed. Throughout the days between the trail and incident she had been looking for evidence that would help him, sadly her efforts were in vain. She had been trying to find out were Harry had been during the time frame but found nothing to link him anywhere. In her wildest thoughts a idea of Harry being a Deatheater formed, this made her laugh. She demised this idea instantly, after all it was Harry. Not knowing that this was the closed she had come to knowing the truth.

She now sat miserable that the order's leader was now incarcerated in the most vile prison the world has ever known. But was glad the Ministry and Order were still willing to work together (though far more weary). At least there is no civil war she thought sarcastically, everyone is at everyone else's throats, it only a matter of time she thought darkly. Inside she had a desire for a chance of peace, a chance to fight off Voldemort and the corrupt Ministry. A chance for a better rule, a more dominating rule. An Empire.

Ron was sad like Hermione but was content with it all, he knew the order would preval and crush Voldemort and if this new wraith guy got in the way the he'd better watch out. If there was one thing that Ron always wanted it was glory. Glory, j

He fantised about being the boy who lived, it was he who had it all, and not Harry. Yes Ron was obsessed with glory and now wished for a chance at it. But the order just wouldn't let him in and this irritated him further. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't leave Harry's shadow and hated that. He would soon get his chance though soon.

Ginny sat there asking herself why Harry was so cold around them all, around her. She remembered the looks he gave her so heartless and cruel, no emotion showing a tall. She know he was different and this change frightened her, she told Ron and Hermione this but they dismissed it as nothing, one of the things she really hated was the way everyone treated her. Like a child, always condescending towards her. She longed to be respected and because of her family I rich and lavish life, wealth and power were all that mattered in the world. She promised herself she would get her desirers no matter what.

**1st September Morning**

Harry thought was truly happy, he had spent the final days studying from his book and had learned many new things that he couldn't wait to try at Hogwarts. Chaos, Harry's new favourite word, and he would soon share this word with everyone.

Everyone had kept out of each other's way for the last to days of a terrible summer. Harry had packed his trunk ready to leave it was here at last. In just a few hours he would be going to Hogwarts. One of the main reasons for attending was so he would find potential followers for the cause. Creating his small army, after all it was not the numbers which decided the battle. He, along with the Weasley family made their way to Platform 9 & 1/3 and boarded the Hogwarts express.

Harry sat in an unoccupied compartment. He often thought about Bella when would he see her, he had missed her. He was currently trying to figure out a way to leave school without the others knowing and have Bella meet him somewhere private, but was at a lose. And if they could pull this plan. Yes, even he had doubts about his scheme. Harry realised they were almost there and started to change into his school robes.

He got off the train and went to a waiting carriage, he looked at the thresals with a sort of satisfaction. These creatures were referred as omens of disaster and death. He hoped to become like them and smiled an sinister (love that word) smile. He got into the carriage and travelled to Hogwarts, his true home. He easily found a seat at the Gryffindor house table and let his **'friends'** gossip about the summers events and their irreverent antics while he looked around.

The sorting began as all the new first years were brought in, McGonagall then set down the traditional stool and read the register. Each student made their way up to the stool and the sorting hat was placed on their head. There were a lot of new Slytherins this year Harry noted and plan to exploit. The sorting hat began it warning to it's audience of danger and a rising evil, (many whispered the wraith) and of a era of darkness throughout the land. It finally ended and this was when Harry noticed who their new Head was.

Professor McGonagall had taken over as Headmistress of Hogwarts and looked very tired, he had heard that in Moody's absence she had also taken control of the order. Harry did feel some guilty towards her, such a heavy burden. But returned his mask of hidden emotions. McGonagall soon quietened everyone and began a speech about how we should all work together and that was Dumbledore's final wish.

Of all the things Harry still respected was Dumbledore and though he had caused Harry some problems and misgivings he still respected the man. After all the good things the man had accomplished. It was hard not to.

The feast soon started and everyone started devouring their food, everyone love this feast. They were then send to bed to rest for tomorrow. The first day of term. He made the long journey up to Gryffindor Tower their common room and Let the others give the fat lady the password. "Doppy Dumbles." The girls and boys all went to they're individual dormitories to sleep.

The other boys in his dormitory all slept easily but Harry stayed awake a little longer. As he lay in bed he couldn't help but smile a true smile at one thought; he was back at school.

Some wise man once said home is were the heart is and they couldn't have been more right.

A/N: Well what do you think? I do so ever enjoy adding little plots and twists to my story. Hoped you enjoyed this chappie and the next. Okay two things; 

**1. Dumbledore is dead.**

**2. Ruphulus (Bella's husband) is dead.**

Yamotoblade over and out.


	9. Shadows And Vapours

**Shadows And Vapours**

Disclaimer: **So sorry **for the delay and all, but I've been on holiday over Easter just back. So here is my reward for all those eager readers. A chapter I loved writing. Enjoy another exciting chappie of Destines Entwined.

I do not own Harry Potter or Anything related. Except this story and concepts.

* * *

Breakfast on the next day was uneventful. The post came and as usual the Daily Prophet rambled on about trivial things like Oliver wood making it to the captainship of the Chudly Cannons. His favourite sport still interested him but it was all iervellent to the plan.

Lessons were okay. Harry had learned a bit from each class and was ahead of the game. He could afford to relax. Hermione and Ron were slowly ignoring him (not that he care! Because he didn't!) and Ginny was a little fearful of him. He scored better in class and became more studious. He also tried to keep under the radar in school. Not draw attention to himself. It was working too.

**Scene Change**

It was time to collect followers Harry thought happily. Bella was assigned to collect them in Voldemort's minions but for his plan (even Bella didn't know the extent of it) to work he would need servants from within all his rival powers. He dawned his Wraith suit and smirked. The moon was full, a 'Hunter's Moon'. Time to hunt.

Harry had mastered another trick from the book. Shadow arts. And was eager to use it in his plan. He checked to make sure his house mates sere asleep and let his body melt into the shadows (not a metaphor, literally).

**Scene Change**

The shadow realm. The path through this hauntingly dark dimension was creepy but Harry sort liked it. He found comfort in the darkness, away from all light. His first stop was the Prison of Azkaban were his new servant lingered. A few of the jailers came to harvest another soul, but his ever faithful sword resonated sinisterly and the dementors backed off. He walked the lonely corridors with ease as the Dementors did nothing. They seemed to both fear and respect him at the same time. He had discovered these creatures were ancient creatures of dark purpose.

Arriving at the sell he whispered ever so softly, "Alastor….Alastor….Moody." The weakened and under nourished form of Moody soon appeared looking gaunt and crestfallen. Harry knew from reports and rumours of the ministry interrogation and torture in a vain attempt to learn the order's secrets. "Who are you…?"

"Alastor…I am the Wraith and I am here to make you an offer you can't refuse." (Just had to add that in, couldn't help). "I want to save you Alastor, like a phoenix from the ashes, you will rise and burn the unholy ministry to dust. Join me and together we shall create a harmony and peace among the races."

Alastor's shock and fear soon turned to utter determination and resolve. "Never, I'd rather join the death eaters that a devil like you. You who would slaughter the many for personal gain. I can't be apart of that."

This not unexpected on Harry and he easily found his counter. "Do you think that you will ever get out, they will keep you here until you crack from their interrogations (he noticed the shock at hearing that Harry knew of the interrogations) or the Dementor's kiss. Harry sniggered evilly inside at seeing Moody's fear at the mention of it. "Only I can save you." Moody recovered slightly. "The order are working on a way for my escape, they will not abandon me."

"Do you know this for certain, can you trust people who thing you can commit truly sinister deeds. Many believe you a weakness, a liability to the order. The order has already forsaken you Moody. It's only a matter of time before you die, and all for nothing. With me you could accomplish all your goals and in time see a better society emerge.

Harry realised he was a fiend, a real devil. "Think about it. I'll be back tomorrow night. To hear your answer." Harry left a startled man time to think about this. On death row, he had to decide not only his fate, but the fates of many. Harry felt his body melt into the darkness.

**Scene Change**

His next stop was the bed chambers of his greatest enemy. There lay a vulnerable and weak Voldemort. Harry caressed his nemesis' face, wanting so much to slit that throat to rip into him. But realised that it was something Voldemort would do. No he would conquer Tom and do it fairly, he knew that if his plan failed he could just kill him easily.

He would instead give old Tommy boy some well deserved grieve. He placed his hand on his head and whispered a dark spell for nightmares. Voldemort soon began to struggle against his bed, Harry really enjoyed this. But decided to leave his victim. He had some business to attend to. Taking on a shadow form he slipped under the door and through his enemies' base into the darkness.

**Scene Change/Dream State**

Tom was in bliss, all was merry. He had conquered the world. Achieved immortally at last. And that ignorant bastard child Harry Potter, was now dead. Everything was perfect, then it all when down hill.

The Wraith appeared, looking as sadistic and wicked as ever. Voldemort duelled the wretched thing forever, coming out second with it mocking him. Then seemingly bored it started torturing our Lord. Shear agony erupted through every fibre of his being. It wasn't crucio. No something far worst that the unforgivable. He wanted it to end, for him to die. Yes. Death really appealed to Tom at the moment. Then it was over. The Wraith taunted him cruelly. And their duel continued.

**Scene Change/Dream State End**

Tom woke up, his limbs on fire. Mind shattering. His very soul (what's left of it anyway) was splitting (again). He dreaded returning to sleep. Returning to somewhere no longer save. He dressed in robes of silk and made his way to the door. He needed comfort (not innocent comfort), he needed Bella.

**Scene Change**

There she lay. Bellatrix Black. Looking peaceful and happy and innocent. A lovely smile of happiness adorned her lips. He hungered to know what made her smile like that. To make it happen. To be the cause of it. Stroking her face lovely her smile was contagious, for he now wore it too. "I thick I love you Bella." It was all perfect.

Just then the happy moment was shattered as Tom came striding in, looking lustful. "Bellatrix…Bellatrix. Wake up!" He thundered. Shaking her violently. Wake up whore. I'm in need and your needed. She woke up startled. Fear replaced her charming smile and Tom sniggered. "Get to work bitch."

Harry could not take it any more. He stormed out in shadow form. How could he do that. Stupid little fucker. Anger made his eyes transform into crimson slits of malice. He often got these during raids and battles. But he hated them as while. It made Bella startle at them. He often asked why but she would never answer. Now he knew. He would kill that mother fucker for this.

**Scene Change**

Wormtail was worried. He was on guard duty, his master was getting bored with him and distancing himself from him. Wormtail feared for his life. He would surely die if master grow more tired of him. The halls were creepy and deserted of life. This relieved and scared Wormtail. Their were normally many followers lurking around. Where were they all?

Harry in his shadow form saw Wormtail easily, he lusted to strangle the life from his body. Anything to relieve his burning anger. Then he had a truly evil idea. He had previously learned to take on a mist like form. He could past through most obstacles and confuse the enemy. But he just invented a even better use. He resumed human form and took on mist form instantly.

Wormtail felt a chilling breeze swill around him. He then realised that he was in a dungeon, a breeze should not be blowing. He screamed the alarm spell only to have a smoke like mist enter his mouth. He couldn't breath, the mist cut of his airways lifting him off the ground, he was dieing. Slowly….it was cruel.

Harry shuddered with pleasure, as his essence slowly killed this pathetic creature. He was actually on the edge of blissful release. But remembered that he was in Voldemort's lair, killing him would only arouse suspicious. This would only heard Bella and he would die that have that happen. He released an unconscious Wormtail. He resumed human form and melted into shadow. He would kill him for touching her.

**Scene Change**

The dormitory was deserted, nothing had changed since his departure. Removing his garments He slipped into his bed tired and exhausted. He knew he was in for more nights like this and smirked. It would all be worth it in the end he thought. His mental shields automatically strengthened and he slipped into dreams. Dreams of conquest. Dreams of power. Dreams of vengeance. Dreams of love.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter completed at last. Hoped you liked it. Once again I thank those for reviewing and being patient with me. Until next time; 

Yamotoblade over and out.


	10. The Prisoner

**My life As A Writer, By YamotoBlade **

"OOOWW. Look everyone please forgive me for the lateness of this chapter (on hands and knees begging for them to stop beating him up), but I had writers block. I have a new chappie." (They stop the violence, a glint of happiness in their eyes)

"But fear not. I can tell everyone that this story shall become one of many chronicles, all dedicated to the Wraith." (The mob of readers raise their pitchforks and torches in joy).

"Now I shall tell all the boring stuff to blame for the lateness." (Not a sound was made, except a cricket. The raised pitchforks and menacing glares Yamotoblade received made him shudder. One of them steps forward.) "I say we lynch him, I brought some rope." The crowd edge closer to the author. 

"NNNoooooooo, please no. Nooo. Take the chapter, take the chapter." (He then runs away squealing like a girl as the mob still hound him). 

Let Darkness Cleanse You! 

I don't own Harry Potter, any characters or franchise belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**The Prisoner**

**Scene Change**

Moody had thought about his choice and after looking at the facts he saw the clear winner. He would join him. Sitting in his cell he heard a robe billowing and saw the dementors escort his new master in. The Wraith.

"Well Alastor, what is your fate?" It hissed. I will join you……master. "Good…good, don't worry my servant, my other servants here will make your stay here comfortable until I have a need for you." With that said he left. The dementors seemed to turn their abilities off around him, giving him some extra food. They left without further notice and as Moody eat he smiled to himself. Yes he had made the right choice.

**Scene Change**

The headmistress of the most important school in the wizarding world was a difficult job thought McGongall. She sat wearingly at her desk. Security had beefed up, it had taken a lot of persuasion from McGongall to the Ministry for approval of the Hogsmead visits. They had wanted Dementers to accompany the students. McGongall outlawed it. Albus always hated those vile creatures.

The light Order had suffered a heavy loss. Moody was good. Everyone knew that, she remembered the time he had told her of Deatheaters coming to offer him to join up. He had duelled both at the same time defeating them easily. They were soon taken to Azaban. He had then became a member of the Order the next day.

The Good news was that this Hogsmead date was known to only a few; the Minister, a few high up people in the wizamagot (including the chief warlock), the staff and headmistress of Hogwarts.

It was impossible for the death eaters to come, yet they always seemed to find a way. But they were not the only monsters haunting her mind; the Wraith. Ever since his last attack, he seems subdued, was this the calm before the storm. Was an even greater Dark Lord going to rise to power, stronger the even hi…..Voldemort (in respect to Albus she had been trying to say his name). She gave up, all this was giving her a headache, she passed the empty space were Fawkes the Phoenix once perched. He had vacated that spot after Albus' death. No one knew were he was. She allowed herself a smirk, some Order of the Phoenix we are….without our bloody Mascot. She opened the door wishing Albus was here to help her, to comfort her…..to hold her again.

**Scene Change **

Voldemort had called a meeting, they were going to attack Hogsmead, take as many students alive as hostages, putting forth a new wave of terror. "My servants, the hour is drawing nearer, like a plague we shall infeat the hearts of …….

Bella turned off, how could she have ever listened to him when she was younger. But with age comes wisdom she reminded herself. They left to prepare for their mission. Bella was happy. This would be the first time in a while to see Harry. His instructions had been to gather followers and so she had. Narcissa and Draco were in. She had spread the doubt of Tom's ability to lead, destroy the Order of the Phoenix and take control of the Ministry.

She had been thinking of their bond. Her vow to him had made them closer, unkown to each other, they also felt a feeling that both thought had died long ago. Love. She had been thinking about him every day. She realised she longed for him. She hoped he felt the same. She had decided to confess her feelings to him during this visit to school.

**Scene Change**

Harry sat in the common room reading Duelling tips for the skilled. This bestseller was pathetic, probably written by a phoney or amateur, just like Lockhart.

"Harry fancy coming down to Hogsmead with us?" A voice called.

Harry put the book down and looked up to see Ron and Hermione descending the staircase of the boys dormitory. Harry delighted himself in thinking what they could be doing up there….all alone.

"Harry…?" Hermione called again. This returned him to reality, he declined saying that he was not in the mood and would go down later. They sighed, Harry had been distancing himself from both of them for a while, what had happened to there friendship as the golden trio?

"Sure Harry, see you later then." Ron finished. He watched them leave with some remorse. He knew his friends, especially Ron would never accept this new him. He was also happy about today after all he would see Bella and get an update on her progress. He had longed to see her again, after so much waiting.

He left at the planned time using his invisibility cloak to mask his presence, he just walk by filch easily. He headed to their meeting place with anticipation and excitement.

**Scene Change**

The Deatheaters stood ready waiting the all clear for their mission, Bella was leading them, Both Malfoy and Snape had other tasks of greater importance to complete. The dark lord told no one of what they were doing, only that it was of great importance to the cause. The usual shit he droned on about made Bella space out. I know repetition makes it stick in your head but even dumb-as-a-door know saying the same thing over again bred the audience.

Riddle bid them farewell and promised punishments to those that failed him. Disapparating quickly, Bella ordered them to scatter, so they could strike from all points. The Aurors stationed around quickly engaged the Deatheaters. As her underlings distracted the enemy, she would go to the meeting.

**Scene Change **

Hermione and Ron sat in the three broomsticks butter beers in hand. "Look Ron something's really wrong with Harry, he never was this cold or uncaring. I don't care if you think it just a phase, I think Harry is too different. Something's wrong."

Look Hermione you know Harry has bad mood swings and a temper to match, he's had a lot to deal with. I'm sure he'll come around." Ron sounded more confident than he felt.

Just then screams were heard and dark curses uttered. They raced outside to see what was wrong and paled at what they saw, deatheaters…..here. The four of them stood capturing students and adults alike.

Hermione was the first to snap out of it and sent a stunning spell at the first one. He easily deflected the spell and countered with a slashing curse. She dodged and started duelling this death eater and his buddy while Ron duelled the second two.

**Scene Change**

Harry waited patently for her to arrive. For privacy and shelter he chose the Shrieking Shack, still haunted a dark, it seemed cruel and sinister. It reminded him of his mind and thoughts. If they ever maintained this place and got prisoners Harry hoped to make the Shrieking Shack live up to it's name again. A cruel smirk grace his lips as he looked around his self made base. He had cleared the place a little for better comfort, but not enough to leave a trace of their presence there.

Hearing a noise behind him he spun on the spot drawing a wand to place it point blank in the assailant face. He relaxed when Bella's voice assured him it was her. She took off her hood letting her Raven hear billow for a second. Harry stood transfixed by this simple action.

"Well what have you to report Bella?" He had battled with himself on asking her on voldemort and her nightly's before realizing he was jealous. Turning around to face him she told him that she had converted Narcissa, Draco (Harry hissed at his name but Bella didn't notice), and some other death eaters. He told her he was pleased telling her that he had Moody converted and his was well hidden among the enemy.

He noticed her fidgeting and he asked if there was anything ease she needed to tell him. "Yes……there is……Harry….I been struggling with myself and…..and I have to important to you." Harry was excited now, he could tell this was something important but was also worried as well. "Go on." He said. She was about to open her mouth when a crash was heard. They had their wands trained on the shattered window, Harry looked out and sneered. "Well well Bella here come your flunkies to the rescue. I think it's time to return to our sides, we do have to keep up appearances after all. What you can tell me can wait." Bella nodded and they left at different times.

**Scene Change**

The battle wasn't going well, the death eaters were growing in number and the less skilled protectors were falling. Only a few remain including teachers Ron and Hermione and some 7th years. A death eater cut Hermione's arm and leg with a cutting curse. Falling to the ground the it hovered over her preparing the finisher.

He was hit by a silver spell knocking him out, and there stood Harry. "I can't leave you two alone for a minute can I?" He sighed dramatically and started duelling three at once. Two worked together creating a doulbe force shield protecting the defensive 3rd. Their strategy was prefect and Harry couldn't use his more powerful spells for fear of unmasking his alter ego.

Trying something new, he uttered **matrix sevs stupefy**. Instead of a bolt of red light, there were four bolts of red light came out of the wand (like a shotgun effect) hitting the shields, they shattered and Harry fired off a servousmotis, it slice off the offensive death eaters wand arm. The two defensive death eaters were disarmed and stupefied.

With Harry here the light side seemed to be winning. Then that bitch Bellatrix arrived. She took out several teachers and students before duelling Harry.

"Well if it isn't ikkell pottishkins." She leered, speaking in that annoying baby voice. "You killed my godfather, you will die!" He thundered mercilessly. Harry seemed to be fighting harder, using dark curses and spells that even Hermione couldn't identify. They both seemed equal until Bella made a mistake and Harry hit her leg with a slashing curse. Screaming in pain she called a retreat and disapparated. The battle was won.

Harry left quickly as the aurors haled their prisoners away, what he did would lead to awkward questions that he know would expose him.

**Scene Change**

Voldemort was furious, looking at his followers in disgust. They were all were battered and weak. Some on the way to azkaban. All this done by Potter. "Master please, the Potter boy….he cut off my arm, please master fix it. Please." he looked at the offered stump and sneered, he grabbed it and used his wand to alight it aflame. The dungeon echoed his screams of pain as the others watched helplessly.

Voldemort ended the spell and spoke in a truly sadistic tone. "Only the strong survive, the weak are unworthy and shall perish making way for the superior to rise. Now leave." He kicked the recovering death eater at his feet, "and will someone get the pathetic foul out of my sight." They all left quickly as Tom pinched the bridge of his noise.

"Did they make any progress Bella?" He asked desperately. "Yes, we captured a prisoner, a student of the school." She answered. "Good well I must visit my prize later then." He needed a punching bag to take out his anger on and peter was getting boring.

**Scene Change**

In the death eater's stronghold prison lay a frightened and miserable girl. This girl was Hermione Granger.

A/N: So sorry for the delay, hope you enjoyed my update. Made it extra spicy too as a present. Thank you for your reviews and reading. Bye.


	11. The Second Sword

**The Second Sword**

Disclaimer: Hello all, I'm back with another chapter. I had nothing fun to do and thought I'd update faster. I don't own Harry Potter and all. Here's another chappie. 

Harry had avoided any questions on his news fighting style or the spells he used. The Gryffindor table was quiet, they had all heard of Hermione's capture and they all had some empathy for her. Ron was unusually quiet and Neville deflated.

Harry was considering his options; should I stay or should I go? He thought. A small part of him still treasured that friendship the golden trio had. She had helped him in so many ways throughout they're friendship. Her intelligence would increase his power and he didn't have the heart to rip her to pieces. Sighing he decided to let Voldemort have her, let him torment and humiliate her. Then the big bad Wraith would come in and save the day. Hermione would owe him and he would ask her to help him defeat her tormentor. Then later he would reveal his identity and hoped that strengthened her trusted.

Going to the owlery he posted his orders to Bella. Her second goal now was watching over Granger, gathering followers was top priority. He knew he could trust her with his life and smiled. He travelled to his first class of the day, transfiguration. He had taken to the subject better and loved the results he got.

Taking his seat beside Ron just as McGongall strode in. "Now class today we step out of the amateur transfiguration and into the most advanced type. The ministry have given me permission to teach this powerful magic. Only a few have the skill at this type but if we are to mature then so must our power. The last people known to have taught this brand of magic were the founders of Hogwarts. Some of you might have heard of it,…..Transmutation magic."

Most in the class looked shocked, Harry was excited. This form of magic had been restricted, and as Harry knew most fun things in life were. He smirked as the lesson began.

McGonagall talked on how they had learned to transform things to objects with magic now they would move onto making things turn into objects. She said that the most famous practice of this was turning creatures to stone or turning lead to gold. But these were far beyond they're level. Even the founders had trouble using this art.

Apparently this art was a two way street which allowed you to animate objects for a period of time. Harry remember in his fifth year Dumbledore had incarnated the statues at the ministry to help him fight Voldemort.

After classes Harry looked at the Book of Shadows and found Transmutation. Smirking again he started reading. He already liked the subject but now he loved it.

**Scene Change**

Ron looked at Harry listening intently to McGonagall. There was an almost Hermionish look with badly surpressed glee. Ron was jealous of Harry (again). Something about this new Harry was unsettling and creeped him out. He could not understand why was being a prick, he wasn't worth all this trouble just because he lived with muggles. Ron continued thinking ignorant things towards Harry, one of them was how he envied him. Blasted Potter got everything.

The golden trio weren't so strong now, soon they would break apart and fall. This would be when true loyalties would be known.

**Scene Change**

Hermione was frightened. During the summer when she had spent time at HQ they had said that terrible things had happened to those who were captured by Voldemort. They were never the same if they were rescued in time. She wondered if that was going to be her fate as well.

The cell they had placed her in was truly ghastly. With no insulation or glass windows how was she to stop freezing to death. They had taken all her cloths off (even her panties) and gave slightly revealing slave clothes. She had heard that Voldemort had taken a fancy to visiting young girls in the night.

But she knew she mustn't dread on this, she would be strong. Like Harry would be……she had forgotten that Harry wasn't speaking to her. It broke her heart to see him so distant and cold to his friends who'd (she wasn't so sure of Ron) sacrifice they're lives in a second to save his.

She was exhausted falling into a deep sleep she was carried off to Lapland but soon she meet her greatest fear.

**Dream State**

She was in the castle, all around were corpes, students kills and teacher slain. The death eaters laughed sinisterly at her. And then he came, Voldemort, in all his snake-like glory. He looked sadistically at her, she thought she also saw lust, he stopped at one body a student who was still alive. He kicked him in the stomach before levitating him so that Hermione could see that it was Ron there. Her hands flew to her mouth in horror. Dear God not Ron.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron and crucio'ed him. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Stop she shouted please stop!" Voldemort looked at her before laughing and using the worst of the worst. Avada Kadavra. Hermione screamed in pain how could that monster do this? To see the one you loved tormented and killed in front of you was horrific at best, Hermione nearly fell apart.

He dropped Ron lifeless body to the ground and turned to Hermione. "Your next mud blood scum. Crucio!" Hermione felt a tug and woke up.

**Dream State End**

Hermione sighed, she had had that dream a lot lately but never that graphic. Lying back down on the stone floor she felt it in her heart something in coming and soon. Sleep soon conquered her again.

**Scene Change **

Urbs of Obscurum (City of Darkness) Voldemort had sent them there to collect anything valuable left there by the ancients. Snape sighed. At the lost city the excavations were proceeding slowly. The death eaters had faced many losses to the dreaded city. All dieing grisly and mysterious deaths. As they couldn't translate the texts they were at a disadvantage and their numbers lessened.

During the last report Snape had suggested that Voldemort come with more men or to abandon the fallen city. Snape shuddered as he remembered the punishment for disobeying the dark lord. Lucius came striding in a gleeful look in his eyes. "Severus come quickly we've finally found something at last." Soon Snape was also smiling.

Making his way into a cathedral like structure he couldn't believe his eyes. There was a statue of a demon with a sword impaling it's chest. The sword was a straight blade, with decorative guard (that the cross bar thing) the hilt ended with a spike. Some runes and words adored the blade but couldn't be seen/translated. It generated a menacing aura making them take a step back.

Snape glaned at Lucius, "Well what is that thing and how are we going to remove it?"

As if on cue a foolish death eater ran shouting, "It shall be me who shall offers this prize to my master." Everyone watched as the ambitious fool hit an invisible force field. The death eater screamed as he was incinerated by the shear power.

Snape sighed again there goes another one, "I'm going to call our master for instructions on how to proceed. Keep me updated." Lucius nodded be fore saying by the way we found that the blade's name is Malitia (Malice)." Snape froze surly he had heard wrong? His master would be happy to know they had found a legendary weapon. He know the legend of the blade and if this sword was real then so must it's siblingMalevolentia(Malevolence). The one who had both blades would have an even greater weapon.

**Scene Change **

Bella had received her instructions from Harry and went to check on the prisoner. The fortress's dungeon was horrible (almost as bad as azaban) and the guards down here were cruel and uncaring towards their captives. They were the most sadistic and cold people who you'd dread meeting in a dark alley, Tom had rounded this freaks up and gave them their greatest fantasy; guard duty. She sighed as she made her way down the steps towards the dungeons.

Bella studied her surroundings. There were only two guards Crab and Goyle. They were considered the most stupid of the inner circle but incredibly loyal and that's why Tom put up with them. "You two leave here now I'll guard the prisoner, I hear there is a new tasty meal planed for tonight in celebration of having a POW with us." They nodded and scampered of looking for the one thing they enjoyed more than torturing muggles; food. Bella shake her head, those two would jump of a cliff if she asked them nicely. And from what she had heard from Draco their offspring were no different. Manipulating others was a Malfoy trade, she was clearly spending too much time with Draco.

She gazed into the rotting and smelly cell. They had stripped her of her school robes giving her rotting clothing and some small crapes of food every day. She was sleeping and was shivering at times. She appeared to be having a nightmare. The night was freezing cold and the windows let in all the cold but stored no warmth. The Dark lord had wished that she remain healthy enough for his visits. She shivered at that, Harry had told her to get along with her and Bella thought that if visits meant what she thought it meant then they had something in common after all.

She conjured a blanket wrapping the girl up in it and whispering that it would all be okay. The girl seemed to be content and relaxed, the nightmare forgotten. Bella smiled a true smile before standing guard outside the cell. She didn't catch the girl whispering "Thank you…." in her sleep.

A/N: Well, yet another chapter done. Just one thing, Manifestation Magic is my invention. So ask permission before using IT in stories. Okay. R & R people. Thank you all.


	12. The Branding of Servants

**The Branding of Servants**

Disclaimer: Hello every one nice to see you all again, it's taken some time to get thought my exams at school. But have no fear for I'm here (so corny)! I've made some alterations but I'm sure all you smart people will see the difference. I don't own Harry Potter.

Hogwarts slept peacefully no one was wiser as a certain student made plans to leave. Harry felt confident now that he could win. He dawned his Wraith suit and used his shadow form to one of the most evil places on earth. Azaban. Dark skies plagued the night, lightning thundered while rain bombarded the ground mercilessly, a deathly wind howled making Harry freeze. The place reeked of evil.

He had considered scraping the plan and forget his ideas, for if he was caught how he would suffer here. No he thought. He was a Gryffindor, he had faced worse that this. As he bravely strode on, there was no life to the trees or ground. Both crumbled under him. He finally reached his destination, the gates of hell on earth.

The book of shadows held some powerful light spells. Spells so powerful that the ancients had deemed them too powerful. They were forbidden arts and soon were considered even worse than the Dark arts. Light arts Harry reflect were not about good spells., they were about the spirit and fire and light. Soul Magic was a form of light magic, so in essence **Avada Kedavra **would be considered a light spell.

Harry summoned rings of purest light, anyone who touched them would burn instantly while most spells would dissipate before getting near. He blasted the doors open and strode inside. Dementors swarmed around him, they knew that his protection would harm them. For now Harry was safe from them, chuckling he watched them cower at his feet . He made a whip of pure light from his wand ensnare one of the dementors reeling it in. It shrieked as it felt agony like no other. Harry placed his hand on it chest chanting an ancient exorcism spell. Cracks appeared on it's body, dark light escaped these cracks. The creature screamed as it was torn apart by the spell. Banished to another dimension.

"It appears that the tales of your invincibility were just tales." Harry sneered. "Serve me and you shall have as many souls as you require. Disobey and I shall exterminate your race. Bow before your true master. " Slowly they began to bow. "Good. For now you shall remain loyal to the ministry. Never harm any who bear my essence. When the time comes you shall betray the ministry and join me. Oh and never use your powers while in my presence."

Harry dropped the rings and was relieved that they had not swarmed him. Holding those rings and banishing that creature had weakened him. If they had of attacked him then he would of died. He had the sneaking suspicion that they could sense this. "Good now bring me all the prisoners." They left to do their new masters biding , soon all the prisoners were on their knees before the Wraith's feet.

"Who are you" A man who sat beside Moody asked. Smirking Harry walked to the man and (wandlessly/wordlessly) using only his hand he levitated him above the others. "I am the God of Death, the Prince of Darkness, I'm a fallen angel who masters true power. I am the Wraith." He dropped the man to the ground and returned to the front of the room. "I've come to gather followers to my cause unlike others I shall prevail and concur my enemies."

Previously Harry had told moody to act against Harry so that when Harry was finish Moody would bow as an example. Moody would play his part well. "Why should we follow another Dark Lord when we follow our own causes?" Moody sneered.

"Because I can make promises that Voldemort (some winced at the name) can't keep. I have powers that he can't fathom. I who can command death personified, snapping his fingers the Dementors knelt before him." Many were shocked by this, not even you-know-who could have the dementors do that. Smirking at his soon to be followers he returned to looking at aw stunned Moody (he wasn't acting, he didn't know his master has such influence) and some time Moody bowed and he was followed be the others.

"Now the time is ripe, you who wish to follow me shall be branded." He stepped towards the closest, Moody. Moody held out his forearm and Harry placed his wand on untouched pale flesh. "Do you pledge your life and services to my cause?"

"I do my lord."

"Will you follow my every command and obey my rules?"

"I do my lord."

"Then I christen you my servant and make you my first disciple. **Mesvergal!**"

Moody moaned as his flesh burnt. Soon the smoke cleared and all saw the mark on his arm, **The Devil's Pact**. It showed a phoenix crucified on a set of scales with a perforated snake ensnaring the mark. It depicted the destruction of the most powerful factions of strength in the wizarding world.

Harry then marked all his men and smirked. "Soon we shall concur our enemies and we shall rule the wizarding world. Good now come, we shall leave this place." The dementors gave them their wands and then they returned to the shadows. They left the gates of azaban to see 200 aurors blocking their way. Harry knew this was a battle his men couldn't win, they were still weak with no armour and outnumbered. There was only one thing for it, he would have to fight for them.

"Stand down men leave this to me, I shall take care of them." He walked calmly up to the aurors and bowed (first rule of duelling) the aurors didn't flinch. "Well that's not nice when death greets you then be grateful and bow to death."

There was silence for a while before the lead auror spoke, "By order of the ministry we are here to arrest you Wraith for the slaughtering and extreme torture of ministry officials and then breaking in of Azaban, anything you say may hurt you in the court of law, will you come peacefully."

Another silence followed this before the Wraith and then his followers laughed. "I'm so sorry about this but I'm going to have to resist arrest to those charges. I'm a little bit busy and if you would kindly mov…." "Silence, monster we shall used lethal force if necessary." Let the battle commence.

Harry erected a powerful shield called the **Spirit Guide** to protect his men. It was a rare spell called a link spell. There were many different types of these were the caster made a connection with the spell. The **Spirit Guide **was a type that when enemy fire hit it the energy absorbed would be fed into him. Another example of a link spell would be a **Horcrux **or the** Dark Mark.**

The aurors fired a barrage of spells at the Wraith. Smiling he used a spell which converted spells into energy for the caster. It was called **Heavens Gate. **The barrage of hundreds of spells hit the enchantment. They were sucked into it, golden energy began flowing into Harry, the aurors looked in fear as Harry's now recharged body radiated pure energy.

He deactivated the enchantment and fired a **Ravemortix. **The blast ran though their ranks killing 20 aurors. Harry then Dark teleported into the centre were he drew his sword and slashed/cursed them. 5 down. They fired curses at him only form him to teleport again and the spells to hit allies. Reappearing he sent an energy wave ark at the aurors. It passed through them and dissipated. The aurors then fell having been cut in half by the wave. 15 down.

Harry used elemental fire to scorch 15 and elemental lightning to electrocute 20. He screamed** Matrix sev alacar, **the spell sent 3 glowing balls at the aurors and watched as they impacted the ground, a flash later and the surrounding aurors were dust skeletons. 25 down.

He chanted a powerful incantation,** Levitus serrai obursoe heatra. **Hellfire erupted from the ground killing 40 aurors.

he remaining 60 fled for there lives nothing could stop this thing. Smiling Harry returned to his awestruck servant absorbing the shield and sneered. "140 aurors killed by me today, I think I beat the record." His servants started laughing they would serve this unstoppable creature as all sceptical thought vanished from them.

He sent his Mark into the sky and told his men to disappear, recover their strength and be ready to return to him.

Soon dear Harry was in bed sound asleep, he was rewarded for his efforts with nightmare free dreams.

A/N: Another chapter finished folks. I'll update quicker okay.


	13. Practice, Politics and a Prisoner

**Practice, Politics and a Prisoner**

Disclaimer: Hello everyone, I thought I would update on the darkest part of the year 06/06/2006. I hope you enjoy my update, I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters and locations. 

**Happy 666 everyone. **See you all at the local Satanist's bar for a drink….Lol 

**Parsemouth/spells**

It was a lovely day for a Friday and everything went normally. Harry sat in Charms, they were learning how to use disillusionment charms how to conceal things (Harry had learned quick and is bored.)

Harry was glad, he had now some followers who referred him. The thought of turning Azkaban into his fortress, with incredibly strong wards and defences (including the Dementors) but that would bring himself some unwanted attention. The three strong powers of the world would notice him and concentrate on destroying him, working together (indirectly) they could easily vanquish him. No better to stay in the shadows and build strength. Let them weaken themselves saving him the trouble. Besides the ministry would send their captives to Azkaban and he would collect more men, life was difficult but it had it's moments Harry thought lazily.

As much as he hated to have her there with Tom he know he need Bella there. Many death eaters have grown bitter towards Tom and his false promises, the dark lord takes power but never shares it. Bella influence of the death eaters was vast and many respected her, she was an invaluable asset.

It was two weeks since he had left Hermione to the mercy of Voldemort, Bellatrix had followed his order to protect her, helping and guiding the girl through the hardships. He hoped that she would have had enough time to open up to serving him, Only time would tell. They were both worthy and deserved better. Tonight he would visit Hermione as the Wraith and ask her to join him. Hope it works he thoughts.

The bell rang and classes ended for the day. Getting up he walked to the lake and enjoyed the warm sunlight that engulfed the sky today. He sat on the grass and watched the water ripple. It was nice and peaceful here.

(A/N: Sorry but a little Ron bashing now.)

Then he heard someone coming, Ron stomping around with anger in his eyes. He passed Harry and stalked around occasionally shouting at first years in his way. Sneering he thought of Ron, since Hermione was gone he had become gloomy and bitter, becoming hostile to all. With Draco gone, there was a void for a new and more annoying asshole, smirking Harry thought Ron fitted into that category easily.

His thoughts turned more serious on Ron. Harry was uncertain that he could use him. Ron was rather narrow-minded, reckless and stupid. Tending to follow those in power. He represented the majority of the population and their greatest weakness (though strength for the corrupt who constantly manipulate). The question is could he trust him and rely on him. Ron had been ignoring Harry and blamed him for Hermione's capture, he would just get in the way Harry thought.

(A/N: Ron Bashing over with.)

Harry got up, he had until dinner and that gave him 3 hours (I'm not sure what the real time period is). He went to the girl's bathroom (not what you are thinking) Mertall was no present and Harry went to the sink and whispered in parselmouth **open**, entering he made his way down to his temporary base, the Chamber of Secrets.

Coming to the vault-like door he hissed **open** again and stepped inside the lost chamber of Salazar Slytherin, he made some last minute checks and whispered **Voldie**. His school robes became the dreaded Wraith costume that inspired such fear in many, waving his wand the powerful Disillusionment charms and smirked. A large alter with books (one was the Book of Shadows) and the great form of a dead snake materialized into existence. Runes, caldrons, sacrificial knives and other important things for rituals and sacrifices appeared. A large circular platform with weapons, encaged by magically impregnable walls.

One of the things Harry was struggling with was necromancy, he could will small things like the rats and bugs back to life but bigger/more powerful/more complex things like humans and the giant snake were too difficult. He wasn't sure but he thought that the wards of Hogwarts were interfering with the necromancy. It was an incredibly power consuming task and if he had the required amount of power he could have an army. Sighing he hoped that Hermione would be converted, because he needed her.

Harry walked over to his duelling platform and picked up his own sword. Pointing his wand at the other swords they hovered in the air, completing the rest of the powerful enchantment they started to attack him. Swiftly drawing his weapon he blocked the blades and countered, all 5 blades would attack randomly or together to skewer and slice him. His spell gave them a will of their own but they still had to follow the caster's orders, the only way to win would be to destroy them. Braking them he watched them fall lifeless. He used a quick reparo to mend them and smiled. He had advanced in his sword skills and later hoped to work on his magical skill.

Harry had been training everyday for the last two weeks after the prison event, he had relied on his dark teleport and incredible spells to win. He was a strong sorcerer but he wasn't a good enough fighter. He lacked the experience that Voldemort had and knew that if he was seen as a great fighter he would have his followers respect and this would strength their loyalty. He would continue to train until dinner and then go to see if Hermione would be ready to open up to his way of thinking. He hoped that Bella would teach him how to fight better when the time came.

Another reason he needed Hermione was so he could complete an incredibly powerful yeah complex ritual. If he could achieve this then he could blast a hole in a steel wall with a simple reducto. He could have a virtually unlimited supple of power.

He could then become a wizard God.

**Scene Change**

Night time was a time of peace or should have been, one building particularly broke this peace. The British Ministry of Magic. The whole building was on high alert with the secret war of their at hand. One department was working even harder than the rest.

In the ministry's department of law enforcement was havoc, everyone was on high alert. Aurors ran around stopping raids and dieing, the war had started and if they didn't increase their man power they would surly fall.

Amelia Bones, head of the department sat in her office stressing and tired. Enemies were attacking from everywhere and their resources were stretched thin and the two attacks by this wraith fellow didn't help matters for them either.

She then thought of their new adversary. The Wraith. This new enemy was incredibly powerful and extremely dangerous, he had tortured two important members (Percy wasn't important enough to even be mentioned) of the ministry and was still out there waiting to strike. All the important people of the ministry were in the ministry's super safe panic room (a vault-like room were people stay when under threat, is in most rich estates and probably in govt buildings too) nowhere else seemed to be safe and they didn't want to leave the building.

Then the bastard had kill 140 auror (by himself) out of 200, scaring the other shitless. They had apparated back here with their tales between their legs, cowards she thought darkly. Now Azkaban had two dark wizards with incredible strength to worry about, the prison was not safe but as long as the minister was in charge she could not overrule him. Appointing Rufus had been a mistake with his iron fist approach, he was even worse than Fudge. It was his way or the sack (not the bed term). Many could wait to see him go and Amelia secretly hoped to become the new minister.

The ministry was now weak, the people now know that Voldemort is back and they were out for the ministry's blood. They were no longer the popular, Dumbledore had been right. With the beacon of light himself now dead the world was looking for some to bear it's troubles. Dam that boy, it was his job to take the blame and kill you-know-who but no he had to reject the ministry and be a lose cannon. The ministry had taken measures for the boy-who-lived to have an accident in his later live. He would go down quietly and the ministry would survive once again. The ministry was never as good as it made itself out to be.

Amelia hated politics (such a dirty business), taking out a glass she poured out a sherry and had a drink. Life's a bitch she thought.

**Scene Change**

Hermione was cold, hungry and alone. They had come to taunt and in some cases tortured her. The cauastus curse was unbearable it was a pain like no other. But she knew it wasn't all bad, her guardian angel Bellatrix LeStrange was with her. She was there when Hermione was alone and frightened, she protected her from the guards, she was the one to feed and it was Bellatrix who nursed her back to health after the torture sessions. It all confused her. Why would that woman help and sacrifice everything for her. It just wasn't adding up.

Then she heard it, footsteps…drawing nearer. She bit her lip they had just finished torturing her an hour ago, surly they were done for the night. The dungeon door opened and Hermione sighed. It was Bellatrix. "Please help me Bellatrix you've got to get me out of here, their evil and I hate them." She sneered.

"Don't worry, my real master has decided to let you join him, if you do you shall become his disciple into a new world order. Unlike Voldemort who tortures and abuses them (Bella shivers at her own remark) my master is above it and only punishes those who deserve it. The death eaters are getting bored with you and most had lusted after you for some time, come with me and I can end your pain." Taking a breath Bella finished, "What say you."

"I trust you Bella, I really do but I see no way out." Hermione sighed. "Ah but there is MissGranger." Both women turned to face the new voice, a dark figure materialized from shadow putting fear in both their hearts (this is the first time Bella has seen Harry as the Wraith). "Oh-my-God you're the wraith, I cannot serve a fiend as cruel as you." Her voice betrayed her fear.

"Relax Miss Granger I bear no ill will against anyone, those that get in my way choose this path and know the consquenses of crossing me." Please accept my offer. Sighing Hermoine took some time to think before sighing, "Fine but I still don't trust know." Her voice cold and unwavering.

He snapped his fingers and the cell opened, "Come and join my brotherhood" He stretched fore his hand invitingly and Hermoine took it. What she was doing felt right in her heart somehow. ****

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and once again **HAPPY 666 ALL**. Bye for now. I have to go sacrifice some goats and worship the Devil….Lol


	14. Machinations and Politics

**Machinations and Politics**

**Disclaimer: I've updated once again, please enjoy all.**

**Parseltongue/Spells**

"Speech"

Hermoine was hard at work being back at school had invoked different responses; it was hard work, good to be free of the cells and torment of the death eaters. They were sadistic by nature and callous to all her normal needs. She toyed with the idea of them all having bad childhoods….

Classes were her natural environment, her escape or element. Some people thought she should be in Huffipuff for her hard working, trust and loyalty. But she wasn't so naïve any more. Or perhaps Ravenclaw for her will to learn and love of knowledge, someone said knowledge is true power and they were completely right. But they learn knowledge just for the sake of learning it, were as she learned to use only her interests and some useful things were her priority. Because of her knowledge she along with the others had survived (she forgot the unconscious for most of it after being hit with a curse) the Department of Mysteries fiasco. But no she was in Gryffindor, and why because she was a ignorant, foolish, believer in government and saw the good in others.

She had decided to stop people's machinations of her this time, she would not be controlled so easily. She remembered her encounter with the dreaded Wraith and how he opened up her eyes to the truth. The British Ministry of Magic was in fact corrupt and the fates of many rested in greedy politicians who would soon sacrifice you to further they're own goals. They were no better than the Dark wizards that would kill you face to face but these creeps would have you find a knife in your back.

**Flashback Hermione's POV**

She felt the shadows consume her (literally) as they left Voldemort's lair, Hermione was sad that Bella who had cared and nurtured her had to stay behind. It was so that her saviour (the Wraith) could gather information on Voldemort and learns all he needed to know.

The Wraith…was an enigma to Hermoine, a mysterious man (for he had a deep voice, i.e. man) with hellish powers and incredible strength this creature was a legend. Hermione felt wary of him and yet he saved her so he mustn't be as evil as the paper published….? She also felt a bond and feeling of familiarly to him but where, who and how? These and more questions spiralled through Hermione as they traversed the shadow realm to their destination.

They appeared in a dark chamber with a smell of decay, this must be his lair. She thought. "Yes, Miss Granger you would be correct for this is one of many of my strongholds." He hissed. "Why…why didn't you bring me here, who are you and where are we?" She whispered, when he heard it she thought he sniggered. What was so funny?

He conjured a set of chairs and a table, taking a seat he motioned for her to follow. "Now Miss Granger you have many questions so I must ask a little patience on your part for me to give any appropriate answers." This was not a request, shuddering she nodded.

"You were previously in the clutches of the worlds latest Dark Lord before I rescued you, I brought you here to recover and to ask for your services, I am in need of someone of your amazing talents to help my cause grow and be accomplished."

" My goals are;"

1. "To topple the tower of evil, incompetence and corruption that has irked and consumed the Ministry, all they have to do to make us believe them is to print it, make laws and lets the naivety of the people do the rest. The word is propaganda. There was once a muggle who done the same on an incredible scale, his name was Adolf Hitler."

Hermione remembered him from her muggle studies classes and from her parents who had a thing for history.

2. "To defeat Voldemort and his prejudices, for we are all equal. Even the sub-human

and hybrids that others fear/hate/envy. Voldemort is a hypocrite who is prejudice

for all the wrong reasons. Revenge, greed and lust for power is what truly drives him."

Hermione wanted to interrupt this lecture to ask what Voldemort could truly want revenge against all muggles for, but knew to not interrupt him. His body practically screamed power.

3. "To unite all people, creatures and believes under the will of Magic the true pure and everlasting force in existence. People were not designed to think for themselves Miss granger, and that is why many try to fill the gap of the leader. Humans must be dominated." He sneered sinisterly.

"Now then I cannot reveal my identity or this location for obvious reasons but I shall say this, you are protected by more than enchantments and walls at Hogwarts. And yes no matter how this meeting ends you shall be going back to your school in one piece." This made her relax further. "Now then on to business, why would you wish to serve me?" Pausing before he started to lecture Hermione on the reality of the world.

"A creature who many believe correctly as a Dark and ruthless enemy. It is true that I've done many atrocities that make me appear evil in many ways. I don't deny it. I am just prepared to take the necessary steps to stop the taint of the ministry and the rise of a dark lord. I will not harm the defenceless but those who harm me shall die for I am without mercy to those who attack me. I gave those aurors time to leave and run but they attacked first and so in a way I was defending myself." The Wraith finished.

"The order is too soft and unwilling to make all the right moves for if they had then there would be no war, it would have been over before it started. But they have let it happen, they should have taken over the government before Voldemort had a chance to and use it against him. But no they waited for the enemy to make the first move until it was too late, what makes Voldemort so strong is the government more worried about controlling the people and maintaining their rule than protecting the people. We must stop this now." He finished dramatically.

"I see, but why attack a weakened ministry and order than focus on Voldemort, surely he is a bigger threat and if you continue wouldn't the country fall if the ministry falls. She asked.

"People have got to stop thinking of their status and remember that they are all equal for this is why the ministry is so corrupt. It's not the leaders that make a country completely strong, it is the servants and people that make it great. For without them who would do all the real work and get bossed around? Revolution is one of the oldest idea in history and we all know history repeats itself."

"There is a legend of mythical tower in Babylon called Bable. Like the ministry they were just tiring to rise above others and get as much profit/power out of it as possible. The tower was at first a religious building with people trying to reach heaven, but like the ministry they were arrogant and lustful of power. In the myth God came and cleanse the people of evil by destroying the twin cities of Sodom and Gomorrah, all perished. And like in the legend the politicians of today shall be punished and because of their miss-guided wills innocent people shall suffer as well. But since when did the leaders of a country ever care about the people? I plan to be like that god and rid the earth of weak fools and save the innocent unlike that god."

"As my mark says I shall cleanse the ministry, kill Voldemort and all he stands for. Now I ask for your help and services? I will visit you in two nights time. Have your decision by then." Before Hermione could say anything he drew his wand. "Now then Miss Granger I think it's time for you to return." She flinched at his wand (he took note of this) and watched as a mist left his wand. She inhaled it feeling all conscious thought leave her mind.

**Scene Change**

Hermione heard a scream of a girl, she automatically opened her eyes to be greeted by Lavander Brown. Sitting up she found herself in the Gryffindor girls dormitory. She was back at Hogwarts again………

**End Flashback**

She had to smile at the Wraith's ability to put her back in her own bed, someone who could slip through the wards undetected was a marvel. She was now learning to open her eyes to the real work and to not serve others blindly. If nothing else she was grateful of her meeting with him.

It had been two weeks since that night. Life had returned to the way it was before, Hogwarts had better security and more people. Ron had become very protective of her, no letting her out of his sight, doing things together and glaring at all who looked (in his opinion) suspicious. It was annoying her that the boy who had ignored her in that way for years was acting like they were together. Boys were stupid. She had decided to join the Wraith and he had told her of an important ritual for him. She was to brew a complex potion for it and wait for further instructions, it was exciting being bad. Now she knew why so many people chose this path. It really was fun. Maybe the dark side wasn't so bad after all, it was just the extremists like Voldemort that gave it a bad name.

**Scene Change**

The poles were the greatest weapon for the politicians in power, they reflected how well they did and more importantly how well their rivals did. Amelia had to learn fast for her to survive, coming close to failure and the sack (as in fired) many times. But politics did have it benefits.

Rufus was taking the blows for the times of ministry incompetence (and there were many times) and now his chance for re-election looked grim…all too easy for Amelia the head of the law enforcement to upgrade to the office. The ministry was in need for a strong leader one with experience which was her to a tie (modesty was unbecoming of a politician). But she still had doubts, when fudge went out she assumed the order would be given for her to step up….it never came. In this time of need everyone was looking for people to blame and now with all the chaos her own work force were not following her.

Soon she would have her long desired job and she didn't have to lift a finger. But deep down everyone knew that with constant threats from all sides (Amelia considered the Order of the phoenix as an enemy to her rule) this great ministry that had stood for centuries would slowly fall into decay and will collapse eventually. Slowly if Voldemort perished quickly if he won, it was not good.

Ever since the Moody incident the Order had broken ties of friendship with the ministry thinking they had staged the breakout to get info on the Order. It was just as well, both sides hated each other and at least when all of this was over and Voldemort was vanquish they would ban the Order and have it's leaders executed. It was that simple. Plus it was less two faced than what they planning to do if they had of stayed friends, poison some unimportant ministry worker and blame the Order. Backstabbing was still frowned upon even in politics.

**Flashback**

"Look I don't care how many people he's killed it's your job to end his miserable life, now get out there and get the job done or else your fired!" The man walked out after saying screw you and leave the auror department. Amelia sighed that was the twentyth man to walk out, those that sayed were reconsidering and many had disobeyed her direct order at azaban fleeing like dogs. She had lost what respect she had gained and many wanted her gone. It wasn't going well. But there was another problem by the name of Pierce Backhand. This auror was cocky and arrogant, taking control and taking credit for things that he didn't screw up. He had many thinking him a legend but he was a moron, he was winning support over Amelia rallying aurors for her sacking, it wouldn't belong before her sacking at this rate.

**End Flashback**

She was knocked out of her musing as she felt the magic in the air shift and felt silencing and locking charms plus many more advanced stealth spells flare up, reacting on instinct she swerved around to the corner were the spells came from and was met by a shadowy figure…..the Wraith

"That wand will not be necessary Mrs Bones and I advise you to lower it. I get wand shy and when I get wand shy I tend to go into a killing spree of sadistic wrath, surely the body count is enough to testy to my shyness." She hastily lowered it in fear, this creature was not one to be messed with. "Good now the reason I'm here is to ask for your help. I need someone of high rank to gain influence and you wish for the post of the minister. I think we can help each other out don't you?"

Glaring at him her mind switched back into politician mode, "Why should I seek your help I can get the post myself, why shouldn't I have you arrested and executed?" She challenged. She saw him getting angry. "When fudge when out they ignored you for Rufus Scriminigor, what makes you so confident that without proper influence they will elect a desk worker with little experience leading a country and has a hard time controlling her own aurors?" She opened her mouth to make a nasty comment but he beat her to it. "And because I could kill you and all the high ranking people in this office in 30 minutes tops. The ministry would crumple and I would gain some ground, so feel free to antagonize me all you like….it would be fun to hear your screams."

She recovered quickly. "So let me get this straight….you want me to become minister and help you rise up?" Nodding he added, "Oh and tell me all the secrets and knowledge you can get. Plus round up any who would willingly become my followers. And sack those who would get in my way. I have people in the Order and in Voldemort's group (he noticed she didn't flinch at his name) but I need someone to monitor the ministry's movements to stay ahead of the game."

"Your assuming I'll get elected, with all the problems I face I going to lose. And why should I serve you, why should I commit these acts of treason?" Sneering the creature replied, "Your not as good as they think you are and you shall be elected for I can influence many if I choose and as for your allegiance I have a terrible temper and since you have family at Hogwarts it would be sad if anything were to happen wouldn't it." All her strength and resistance faded, she loved her niece at Hogwarts, she was her pride and joy. Sighing she submitted. "Okay, but please leave Susan out of this." Her eyes were pleading.

"You are a survivor Amelia, this trait attracted my attention to you, you will go far if you do as I say. But remember were your true loyalties lie, for I can give you most things….but nothing will stop my vengeance for betrayal." With that said he disappeared into the shadows leaving behind a stressed out woman in need of rest with the a life changing (or should it be life threatening?) decision to make. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't sleep again tonight.

"Politics is a bitch." She thought.

A/N: Another chapter up, how is the storyline please leave comments. It would really please me. Rand R people. The myth behind the tower of Bable is real so have a look at it to check. I'm not sure if I got it all right. Bye. Hermione's role will get better, just setting it all up. 


	15. The Ark of Essences

**The Ark of Essences**

Disclaimer: Sorry for the delay but I have decided not to revamp my story, it would mean you readers missing out on the story, I myself am a little excited, and want to update almost as much as you want to read it. So without further ado…..

**Spells/Parseltongue**

Hermione POV

Hermione waited in the shrieking shack, as was arranged by the wraith via dreams. He told her where to brew the potion and temporarily possessed her body to give her the info. She woke up to find a note with the method of brewing the elixir beside her, it was cool how he done that.

After some weeks (3 days before Christmas eve) the potion was complete. She was to meet him here at 10:30, it was 10:45. Why was he late? Doubt was entering her mind, is this a test?

The billowing wind caressed her freezing body, she cursed herself for not wearing warmer clothes. What was that heating charm again? The chill made her clutch the clear phial of potion he had told her to make closer to her body, she hoped she had made it right. Where was he?

"I see you have the phial, well done my servant." A voice said coolly. Turning around franticly to face the voice. Out of the shadows came one of the most feared beings in history yet to pass. He sauntered over casually taking the phial from her. Holding it up to the ceiling he laughed amusingly. Fear entered Hermione's heart, what had she done wrong, it was difficult and complex (almost on par with the polyjiuce potion). What will he do to me?

"This potion is older than Merlin himself, several legendary mages have tried it and I believe that you are the first novice to have succeeded the first time in brewing it correctly. Well done indeed." He laughed again as all Hermione's previous fear diminished.

He offered his gauntlet clad hand to her and she took it. They walked towards the wall and phased through the shadows. Again Hermione felt them shift into the shadow realm, felt the darkness take her and shivered at the coldness. She was glad when they entered the physical plane again.

Scene Change

They had teleported into a dark and creepy chamber. It was damp and evil, she turned around to face her master. "This place is an hidden chamber under the school, the chamber of secrets." Realisation dawned on Hermione, "So this is your base all along under the safest place in Europe, truly clever." She beamed.

"Yes this is one of many bases I have acquired, after all isn't there a saying like, keep your friends close, keep your enemies even closer." She nodded in awe of him. So cunning he was. He continued, "This is were you shall be working on the ritual, this one potion can be used for many different purposes."

Walking over to the middle of the chamber he raised his hand and snapped his fingers, Hermione felt the air shift, watching in awe as things began to materialize. A large golden box like chest stood on an altar, a 4 foot cauldron appeared with another alter littered with ingredients that she recognised as the same ingredients for the dark green potion.

He walked over to the box. "This is one of the most rarest magical artefacts in the world, worth nearly 10 million gallons," Hermione was shocked at their value. "But in reality it are probably worth even more. It are actually one of the worlds most close guarded secrets, you are probably one of 40 people alive today that know or have heard of it and one of 10 who have seen it." Hermione was truly stunned now. He waited to let his words sink in before continuing.

"It is called "The Ark of Essences" and it has the ability to contain and advance certain substances. It can be used in alchemy and necromancy and you could maybe make a plisoipers stone in it, but it's most famous use is magic maturing."

He pressed his hand on the top of the Ark turning the seal clockwise twice before lifting the lid. He poured the phial into the transparent part. He then removed his gauntlet and drew a dagger, without hesitation he slit his wrist letting the blood pour into the elixir. It turned crimson. She watched in surprise as the wound healed. He removed the blood with a flick of his wand and replaced the gauntlet.

As a wizard or witch gets older so does their bodies and magic, that is why people like Voldemort and Dumbledore who are very old men are extremely powerful. This ritual will cheat the aging part and give you the power of your older self with out the wrinkles." His tone turned more serious.

He then chanted a long incantation and some black tainted with white energy came out of his wand, he let it enter the Ark were it mixed with the potion. It turned from crimson to blackish red. He replace the lid sealing it.

It will be your job to make the potion and guard this secret, you are to brew the potion every fortnight after Christmas and place it in the Ark. Don't do anything else like add blood or try that incantation. I will come every fortnight to add power and blood to the Ark.

Do you accept this very important mission?" She agreed quickly, this was very important and it would be easy, she knew he must really trust her now.

"Since only I can use my shadow teleport to get here you will need another method. Hogwarts has a secret that I have found out, the wards are as strong as the head of the school. This is why with Dumbledore it has been impossible to penetrate the wards. But with the new headmistress they have slackened. I have weaken the portkey wards further to allow my portkey network to function, they will go on undetected and work perfectly."

The fear for all in the castle returned to Hermione, if Voldemort got wind of it…."But don't worry Miss Granger for only my portkeys can pass, hog warts is still safe." Her worry was eased.

He pulled a ring from his pocket holding his wand above it and hissed **portus**, he handed to her and she put it on. "This is a special portkey that will take you here and back to were you started. It is a personal portkey and so anyone else touching it will not be ported too. All you have to do is place your hand on the stone, imagine the place and then say 'port me.' There are other places it can take you like the shrieking shack, but for now you will only teleport to here and back, never try to teleport anywhere else as it is locked on the selected places. It will only work on your still alive finger and only if you are willing. Can't have any mistakes now can we?"

She nodded in acceptance, he had thought of everything. "I think it is time that we leave since you haven't used the portkey before I will take you back." She nodded and took his hand again, oh how she hated this method.

Scene Change

Amelia was tired she had decided to help the Wraith, he was ruthless and cruel but could help her on the path to power. He already had a plan to make her the new minister, all she had to do was follow his every command and it would all be hers.

Plus she had further good news as in a new group was being assigned to enforce law. The war mages, elite aurors trained in the best war arts from both muggle and wizard battles in the past. The department of mysteries was on overdrive working on artefacts to aid them. The Wraith had told her to gather as much info on the mages as possible and she had gotten half of the info thanks to her rank.

Looking over the report she found that they would be guarding the minister's manor (number of troops classified, but she had blackmailed them into giving her an estimit of 50), they had also found out about a new set of advanced magic to stop a small army. Anybody foolish enough to attack the manor would be stopped easily. Only a true archmage like Dumbledore or Voldemort could defeat them.

"I see you are indeed loyal, your niece will not be harmed. Good work, continue to prove yourself useful and you will become the most powerful women in Britain by the end of the year." He took the documents and disappeared again. She would wait to see how this turned out.

A/N: Thanks for all your help everyone, I going to make this story much better, bye all.

**P.S. I have change chapter 1 to explain why Harry is not going after the Horcruxes and other things. **


	16. A War Mage's Victory

**Short Story (A must read for all angry readers)**

A young man sat on a table writing very fast with a man standing over him with a gun press into the man's neck. The man with the gun is all the angry people waiting for an update from an evil author personified, but I like to call him Bob. The mob of reader summoned him from the seventh plane of hell to find and make some authors update.

The other poor guy is called YamotoBlade, the author everyone is angry with. A beside them lay a massive pile of paper were crap chapters go. Bob wanted a good chapter ton update.

After several tries (a lot) YamotoBlade handed Bob his latest work. After some careful examination Bob handed it back and told him it was fair and would do. Nodding YamotoBlade went to leave but was pulled back by the fiend and found the gun between his eyes. "Say it now," Bob said in tone with no room for argument.

YamotoBlade sighed before saying, "I'm really sorry about the month wait but I have some good news. From now on we will have HarryBellatrix fluff and action. And will work harder. HHHHHaaaaayyyyy. And can you put the gun down NOW?"

Bob smirked and holstered his gun before telling YamotoBlade to publish it before disappearing in a hellish inferno. Nodding (and shuddering) the Author did.

A/N: And that's why you have this chappie before I go on holiday. Bye. Oh and never send bob again, he scaries me. 

**The End**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and am an idiot.

**A War Mage's victory **

Harry stood on the outskirts of the minister's manor. Bellatrix was at his side pouting that she didn't get to join the small invasion force about to attack the manor. Smiling Harry remembered asking for volunteers and nearly everyone raised their hands, all willing to prove themselves to him.

This was it, Harry would now know how strong his men would be. He had told his men to recruit and build him an army in all the major factions of the world. He had 500 followers in total everywhere except America. He had about 250 in Britain and that number was growing. Soon he would be ready.

However he was no fool. He still had to find some way to gather help from the other races who continue prove themselves very powerful adversaries in battle. Voldemort knows this and is the only power that uses them, were the ministry prefers to judge them as half-breeds like Umbridge. Such ignorant racist fools who would be slain if Harry had any say in it. Because of the ministry's incompetence and pathetic attempt at a dictatorship other group were still working. The order is a prime example as it battles both Tom and Rufus in a stand that is completely doomed to fail.

Harry would be different, he would get help from everyone (indirectly from most) and he would win.

Harry was snapped out of his musings when Bellatrix told him they were ready. Smirking he gave the order to attack. And saw his 50 something arm y storm the place from all angles only to trigger the traps.

Massive bolts of lightning hit the wizards when they entered the target area, the ground disappeared letting men fall onto spikes and hellish black fire seared many bodies. It was amazing what some well placed traps could do.

Then out of nowhere 25 armoured warriors in black cloaks appear. Dam these must be the war mages Harry thought. His men had lost about 20 in the first part of the battle and if the war mages were as skilled at fighting as they were at setting traps then he had underestimated them critically.

Snarling he grabbed Bellatrix and teleported into the thick of it. The elite soldiers used advanced spells and tactics never before seen in the wizarding world (actually they copy the master race of war-Muggles).

Harry was attacked by two formations 10 each . The first line blast grisly hexes before falling back to be replaced by the second line which set up shields. He blasted several blasting curses to try to split them apart only to have them blocked by the first line. 'Oh bloody brilliant now the ministry show competence,' Harry thought darkly as one of his curses was reflected back at one of his men.

The lines then separated into a two man team each to attack Harry's weakened men. Harry put his back against Bella (totally innocent…really thought Harry not complaining) to stop the war mage's better tactics, "My Lord I don't think we can win this, they're too powerful." Bella whispered after blocking a stray spell.

She was right he used his link between the marks to tell his remaining men to retreat and live to fight another day. However as Harry was doing this he was unable to move and a rare nerve shattering curse which had the ability to pass through magical shields and hid him before he could react (Shields block spells because they have magical signatures but this curse is just magical energy so the shield doesn't recognise it as a spell and so it passes through. Once it reaches the body it combines the energy of the core generating a massive surge which temporally short circuits the nerves- cool hah). As Harry fell he called out the only thing that came to mind, "Bella!"

**POV Change**

Spells were coming from everywhere, a complete war zone, My lord placed his back against me (okay she not complaining) helping us cover each other. The situation is hopeless, "My Lord I don't think we can win this, they're too powerful." I whispered to him. Nodding he went to using the mark to warn the others. It was then that I felt his back slip away and he call my name that I turned around.

There he lay vulnerable, thinking quickly I grabbed his wand and hand before activating her personal portkey.

**Scene Change**

Bellatrix and Harry landed in her room, quickly he levitated him onto her bed and started runing diagnose spells. Know that his armour would prefend it he whispered Voldie in parseltongue to make it shimmer away.

Running her spells she found that he was seriously weakened and drained, because of his high power level the curse had done more damage, sighing she told him that the damage was similar to the crucio curse and there was a potion to help. All they had to do was for her to ask Snape for the potion.

Nodding in thanks Harry drifted off, and Bella sat by the bed watching over him...

Next time: Harry and Bella get closer and confess their feelings for one another and they have fun with Voldemort. A/N: Well everyone another chapter done and next time is when all the love starts. Bye.


End file.
